Sailor Moon Continnum Part 2-Part one
by Tashasaurous
Summary: The story of Sailor Moon and her allies continue as the fight against Chaos if far from over. The past that connects to our heroes is also revealed, and new allies from many sorts are being dragged into the conflict. Re-edited.


**Sailor Moon Continnuum Part 2-Part one.**

**Author's note: Again, nothing here is mine, except for the OCs, which I should've mentioned earlier in the first part, but you probably know by now.**

**This is the second part of my Sailor Moon Continnum, this time, in a Sailor Moon/Kingdom Hearts crossover theme. New characters are added here, and you'll see what I mean, but please, knowlage that what is in the series are what I love the most, so, no adding anything else, sorry.**

**Now, let's enjoy the second saga, which is bigger and longer.**

* * *

{Chaos Saga}-2.

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon American Adventures season 6:(Note: Now permanently using English names of the protagonists).

Set after the final season of Pokemon, the Sailor Scouts(except for Rini and including Darien and Kaylie), with the power of the Reversed Light, are now fourteen again with their original Sailor Attires and original memories while everyone except for Ash, his friends, Sakura and her friends (And even Team Rocket) gain new memories as if the original time-line never happened.

Returning Characters: The Sailor Scouts, Ash, his companions, Sakura, her friends, Team Rocket.

New characters: the Rugrats gang, the Book replica of Grovyle, and Sceptile.

New Antagonists: Xenula, the Book replica of Dusknoir, and the Shadow Souls.

Introduction of the series-With new life and old memories and new aspiration, Serena is now attempting to train herself to become a Pokemon trainer to become a Pokemon Master to kill time since meeting Ash Ketchum and having grown to love Pokemon, but her plans are put on hold when her mother arranges her, her younger brother Sammy and her future daughter Rini(who now owns her own Pikachu gifted by Neo Queen Serenity) to spend a couple of months in America with their relatives; the Pickles Family in America, with the newly addioned Dil Pickles, a new born baby and the younger brother of 1-year old Tommy, and cousin of three year old Angelica. Amy also goes to visit her uncle Chas Finster and his two year old son Chuckie who is Tommy's best friend, Lita goes to spend time with her lost-found relatives the DeVilles family, and two twin one year old cousins Phil and Lil who are Tommy's friends, Mina goes to visit her adopted relatives the Carmichaels, with the youngest being three year old Susie who is also rivals and friends with Angelica and Tommy and gang. Raye comes along after her Grandfather affords a Time-Share in America.

But after arriving, Serena faces new challenges, not only by Team Rocket trio Jessie, James and Meowth who are now following her, but also by learning from a Sceptile who also survived the changing of the dark future and arrived to inform her that the evil Shadow Souls from the Realm of Darkness, a Realm opposite to the Realm of Light, plan on recreating the dark future by finding a Relic Book that it's holder has visions of the Temporal Tower events and writes it to create Book Replicas in the Book Realm, an ancient realm hidden from other Realms but is connected to Earth, and if the door is opened, chaos will destroy Earth. Serena also learns that the Book Realm also created clones of the original Clow Cards but Xenula, the leader of the Shadow Souls, is using them for his own purposes and that Serena herself is the chosen Cardcaptor to rescue the Clone Cards and defeat the Shadow Souls, while Mina is unknowingly the wielder of the Relic Book and has created a Book Replica of Grovyle who arrived from the Book Realm to aid Sailor Moon and Sceptile.

After learning that the Rugrats can commuticate with the Sailor Scouts and Team Rocket trio lost their jobs but continue to follow the heroes after gaining understanding from Serena, and after a trip to Paris which lead Chas to marry Kira, thus Chuckie gaining a new mother and sister, and that Meowth learns about the Sailor Scouts' idenities but promised to keep it a secret and becomes an aqquinted member of the Sailor Scouts, now named the Sailor Team, Sailor Moon learns the truth about Book-Grovyle, Sceptile, and the Relic Book, she and Sailor Venus join up to defeat the Shadow Souls, rescue the Clone Cards and enter Temporal Tower to defeat Xenula, but at the cost of Sceptile who sacrifices himself to protect Sailor Moon and is now trapped in the Realm of Darkness, and Book-Grovyle who returns to the Book Realm as the door is closed, and Sailor Moon is a new Cardcaptor, and Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May and Max return and become permanent members of the Sailor Team.

The Sailor Team, after saving Earth again, return to Japan once the American vacation is over and Xenula is defeated and the Shadow Souls destroyed.

* * *

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon-Chain of Memories PS2 game(not real, as usual):

Set between the previous season and the next season, which explains Book-Grovyle's return.

In Sailor Moon's side of the game, she and five of the Sailor Scouts venture into a mysterious Castle of Illusions which is holding a Book-replica of Celebi captive, and Sailor Moon must see through the illusions, defeat the evil Mizerbel, the ruler of Casle of Illusions(based on Castle of Illusions starring Mickey Mouse, but with the Continuum characters), and learn a little bit about the mysterious men in Black coats, one of them is a young red-haired man named Axel, but there's more to these six people than meets the eye.

In Book-Grovyle's side of the game, he is taken into Castle of Illusions to fight against Book-Dusknoir and the surviving Xenula who wishes to control Book-Grovyle who is aided by the spirit of King Mickey Mouse who has just began his own quest, which leads to the seventh season of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon and the legend of Kingdom Hearts(Dubbed as Sailor Moon Frontier) season 7:

Set after the defeat of Xenula, the defeat of Castle of Illusions, the mysterous Organization leaving Earth, and the new knowlage of the Realm of Light, the Sailor Team are in for another new challenge.

Returning characters: Book-Grovyle, King Mickey Mouse(making a bit of a bigger role this time).

New Main Characters introduced-Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jiminy Cricket, Lusie(Chibiusi).

New supportive and future important characters introduced: Leon(Squall) Leonhart, Yuffie Kisiragi, Aerith(can't spell her last name), Cid Highwind, Merlin the Wizard, Queen Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Cloud Strife.

Important new characters from different worlds: Princesses of Heart-Alice(From Wonderland), Esmeralda(From De Paris world), Snow White(from Dwarflands), Cinderella(from Castle of Dreams), Princess Aurora(from Enchanted Domain), and Belle(From Beast's Castle): Other characters from different worlds-Chresire Cat(Wonderland), Talking Doorknob(Wonderland), Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Kerchat(Tarzan world), Quisemodo(De Paris), Pinocchio, Geptetto(Pinoccio world), Jack Skellingtion(Halloween Town), Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Tinker Bell(NeverLand), 101 Dalmations(Traverse Town), Hercules, Phil(Olympus Coliseum), Ariel, Flounder, Sebastion, King Triton(Atlantica), Beast(Beast's Castle), Tidus, Wakka, Selphie(Destiny Island).

New Main Antagonists of Sailor Moon Frontier: Maleficent, Frollo, Oogie Boogie, Ursula, Hades, Captain Hook, Heartless, Ansem-The Seeker of Darkness(the main Antagonist).

Introduction of the series-Back in Japan and now beginning to train to become a Pokemon Trainer, Serena and her friends handle the last remanents of the Book-replicas corropted by Xenula(Ann and Alan), and then shortly after this, in a universe close to the Solar Universe, (later named as Kingdom Hearts), Lusie, a young girl(revealed to be Rini's future daughter) from the 40th Century, under request by King Mickey Mouse who also sent in his most loyal friends, Donald the Court Magican and Goofy the Captain of the Knights, to the Present to find the mysterous Key named the Keyblade which lands in the hands of fourteen year old boy name Sora who, having dreamed of seeing other worlds from his world Destiny Islands and wanting to travel with his best friend Riku and secret crush Kairi who, nine years earlier, had arrived from another world, losing her memories except her name. However, Sora also loses his friends and lands on Earth before he and Ash are transproted to Traverse Town and meet Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Merlin, and as Sailor Moon(who is also being forced to transform the Clone Clow Cards into her own Moon Cards) and the others arrive, they meet Donald and Goofy who are also on a quest to find the wielder of the Keyblade in order to find King Mickey.

The group are being spied on by Disney Villains lead by Maleficent who has tricked Riku into joining her, and the protagonists learn about the Heartless, explore different worlds, Sailor Moon being familiarized by a young silent swordsman named Cloud Strife who shares an unknowing deep connection with her, finding out about the Princesses of Heart, which also includes Kairi who is the seventh Princess, discover the true mastermind named Ansem who seeks to swallow everything into Darkness and the future trails the group do not yet know, and Jessie and James of Team Rocket accidently learning of the Sailor Scouts' idenities, but like Meowth, decide to keep it a secret and aid the Sailor Team in saving the Realm of Light.

With Ansem's defeat, Riku and King Mickey chosing to remain in the Realm of Darkness to help Sora and Sailor Moon to save the Realm of Light by closing Kingdom Hearts, the Heart of All Worlds, Kairi remaining on Destiny Islands, and Sora, Donald and Goofy beginning new journey to find Riku and King Mickey, Serena and the rest of the Sailor Team begin a journey back to Kanto for Serena to become a Trainer, as her parents and younger brother are moving to Pallet Town.

* * *

Introduction to movie Characters to become members of the Sailor Team: Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, the Fairytale Gang.

Shortly after the defeat of Ansem and the farewell of Sora and the others, the Sailor Team and Team Rocket accidently tumble into a world of Fairytales next to Earth and the Pokemon World, where Sailor Moon meets an Ogre named Shrek, a talking Donkey and a bunch of Fairytale characters who were kicked out by the evil ruler Lord Farquaad, and goes on a quest to rescue Princess Fiona from the Dragons Keep in the Highest Room of the Tallest Tower, and learn that when the Shadow Souls and Heartless attacked, Darien, who was still in American University, ended up having his body placed inside Fiona's heart, while Darien's heart placed inside Sailor Moon's heart for safe keeping, until Fiona revealed her secret which by night she turns into an Ogress by the wicked witch as a child, reviving Darien into his original form. Shrek and Fiona kiss and break the curse, turning Fiona into an orgress permanently, and Farquaad being devoured by a Dragon who is female and becomes Donkey's mate. Shrek, Fiona, and Serena and Darien marry, and the Sailor Team decide to live in the Fairytale world, though they return to Earth for Serena to become a Pokemon Trainer, now the Sailor Team welcoming Shrek, Donkey and Fiona as new members, and Darien returning.

* * *

Introduction to Mew and the Return of Jafar-Before heading to Kanto, Ash, Pikachu and Brock take Serena and Donkey(who wanted to come) to Agrabah to introduce them to Aladdin and the others, although trouble is starting again already as Iago, Jafar's former partner, has abandoned Jafar to restart life, but a dumb thief named Abis Mal releases Jafar and the two join up to take over the city, and it's up to Sailor Moon, Aladdin, Ash, Mew and their friends, and even Iago and Meowth(who followed) to save Agrabah and defeat Jafar once and for all.

* * *

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon's Pokemon Kanto and Orange Island journies season 8 and 9-Part one:

Characters making guest appearences: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Casey, Dawn, Team Pokepals, Melin(who becomes a part-time member of the Sailor Team).

Introduction to the series-With Darien, Shrek, Donkey and Fiona as new members of the Sailor Team, Serena arrives in Pallet Town, but ends up missing out on Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, however, she gets her own Pikachu whom she shares a quick bond already, and sometimes meeting the Black Pearl Crew, Serena travels to compete in the Kanto League.

* * *

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon's Pokemon Kanto and Orange Island journies season 8 and 9-Part two:

New character introduced: Yuna/Sailor CrystalRose.

Guest character: King Mickey Mouse.

Introduction to the series-Coming top 14th in the Kanto League after losing to Savanna who also competed, Serena and her group journey to the Orange Islands, with Lita leaving for the time being, and Serena gains a new temporely guardian-Yuna who is a young fifteen year old Pokemon Watcher and is also Sailor CrystalRose. However, trouble rises again as Team Cipher and Team Aqua fight to control the world, and it's up to Rini, Donkey, Max, Team Pokepals and Grovyle to save the day.

Serena then comes out winner and another new champion of the Orange League, having been titled after beating Ash.

However, return home to Pallet Town, the Sailor Team are in for another adventure, this time via Time-Travel, and while Yuna stays to become Tracey's partner, and Melin leaves for an adventure in Unova, Lita returns and the group prepare for another challenge.

* * *

Pokemon Special side-story()Deltora Quest:

Main characters: Sailor Mini(Chibi) Moon, Piplup(of Team Pokepals), and Grovyle.

New characters introduced: Princess Sakura(Tsubusa), Lief, Jasmine, Barda, Nobunaga.

Main Antagonist: Shadow Lord(Doom Phantom).

Introduction to the special-To explain the close friendship of Rini, Piplup and Grovyle, the story begins where the three of them were erased from existance(Rini having disappeared during the events of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars), and Piplup and Grovyle changing the future in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, and arrive in a Realm of Non-Existance(Nothingness), which holds worlds and people who were also erased from Time and the Realm of Light and make residents. However, the peace is threatened by the evil Shadow Lord who wishes to destroy the world and enslave everyone. Princess Sakura, the heir of Crystonia, takes in Sailor Mini Moon, Piplup and Grovyle who all form their own Exploration Team, under the name of MoonFriendShip, and they carry out tasks to help the helpless and aid Lief, Jasmine and Barda to find the seven gems of the Deltoran Belt to restore the land of Deltora and put an to the Shadow Lord, whom the Princess sadly believes is her older brother Nobunaga.

However, it's revealed that Nobunaga was actually trying to save the land himself from the real Shadow Lord who is none other than the Doom Phantom who was erased and now plans on destroying Deltora and open up his own realm of darkness to re-enter the Realm of Light and destroy everything. Team MoonFriendShip, after Nobunaga sacrifices himself, fight an defeat the Doom Phantom once and for all, and, learning that time runs differently in the Realm of Nothingness, and the Realm of Light(in the Realm of Light, it's only been either six minutes or an hour since Rini, Piplup and Grovyle were erased, while in the Nothing Realm, it's been months), and that once the Doom Phantom was defeated, the three of them will return to the places where they disappeared and are given a chance to return home or to a new timeline where they can continue to exist, but they will lose their memories of their adventures in the Nothing Realm as a result.

In the end, after returning to the Realm of Light and losing their memories, Rini, Piplup and Grovyle carry on with their lifes in each adventures until the 9th season of Sailor Moon where the three of them regain their memories and now reform Team MoonFriendShip, with Chimchar, Max and Donkey as new members or their Team.

* * *

Pokemon Chain of Memories special:

Returning characters: Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy Cricket.

Main antagonists: Four members of Organization XIII-Marluxia(the main Antagonist), Larxene, Vexen, Axel.

New character introduced: Namine.

Introduction to the special-Before leaving for the Orange islands once again in season 9 of Sailor Moon, Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock are taken to a place called Castle Oblivion and reuinte with Sora, Donald and Goofy who are still searching for Riku and King Mickey, but instead, encounter memories of their past, and must fight against the mysterious organization, lead by Marluxia who wishes to take over the Organization from their 'Superior' with Larxene and Vexen by his side. However, Axel, whom was encountered by Sailor Moon on Earth a while ago, is undercover by the superior to rid the three traitors who are using a young girl named Namine who has the power to switch out people's original memories and recreate new ones that never happened, Marluxia's goal is to turn Sora his puppet.

However, with the aid of Ash who, along with Pikachu, Misty and Brock, still has his original memories intact, and Axel who is following orders, Namine tells Sora the truth, and after Axel kills Vexen, and Ash uses Sora's Keyblade to defeat Larxene with the help of the others, Axel, being 'defeated', fades away, while Sora and Ash confront and defeat Marluxia, with the help of a replica of Riku whom was created by Vexen. Sora, Donald and Goofy are then placed inside pods to sleep for a year to regain their former memories while losing the memories of their experiences in Castle Oblivion as a result, with Namine watching over them, and Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock promising to keep the entire experience a secret, allowed to keep all of their memories.

* * *

Cardcaptor Sakura Chain of Memories-Reverse/Rebirth season 4:

Returning characters: Sakura, Madision(Tomoyo), Kero, Riku, King Mickey, Namine, Axel.

Main Antagonists: Three members of Organization XIII-Lexeaus, Zexion, Vexen; Riku-replica, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness.

New character introduced: DiZ.

Introduction to the series-During the events of Pokemon Chain of Memories special and later season 9 of Sailor Moon, Sakura, Kero and Madison plan on travelling to the Hoenn region to compete in the Grand Festival after aspiring May's travels. However, King Mickey, who was still trapped in the Realm of Darkness, manages to use his powers and contact Sakura, letting her burrow his old StarSeeker Keyblade(since he found the Kingdom Key-D in the Realm of Darkness) and requests her to enter Castle Oblivion to aid Riku who somehow managed to escape the Realm of Darkness, but is battling with Ansem who is inside his heart and is plotting to take over his body again to revive himself.

While Sakura, Kero and Riku try to find a way out of Castle Oblivion, they encounter three of Organization XIII, with Vexen having gained Data from Riku during a fight, which explains how he created the Riku-Replica before getting killed by Axel who survived his battle against Sora and Ash. Mickey repeatedly helps save Riku in Spirit from Ansem until finally using his powers to hold him off and return into the Realm of Light. Finding themselves in a new world of a memory they don't have, Sakura and Riku meet DiZ who has been aiding them and helped Riku and Mickey escape, before finding Namine who offers to help Riku by putting him to sleep like she did with Sora, but he declines and decides to face Ansem head on, with DiZ helping by creating a card which will draw Ansem out.

After defeating Ansem, Riku and Mickey join Sakura while the three of them gain cloaks from DiZ which will protect them from being discovered by Organization XIII, and then reuighte with Madison and journey through the Hoenn region, while Mickey learns that Light and Darkness need each other after realising the truth by spending time with Riku.

Introduction to the Curse of the Black Pearl(New characters introduced: Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Commodore James Norrington)-After Castle Oblivion, Sakura and Madison are both sent 200 years in the past in the year of 1797, which tells the origins of the Black Pearl Crew, in which Barbossa is the main Antagonist, and Jack Sparrow must aid young Blacksmith Will Turner who is also the only son of Jack's deceased friend under the same name(though Jack is one of the few people who know of Will's father's real name, since everyone else calls him "Boostrap or Boostrap Bill"), to rescue the Governer's daughter Elizabeth Swann who was kidnapped, and Barbossa and his crew are all cursed.

In the end, after killing Barbossa and rescuing Elizabeth, she and Will become engaged, Jack reclaims the Pearl with a new crew(Gibbs, Marty, Cotton and his Parrot and others), and Sakura and Madsion who both aided in the quest since they were needed, return to the Present to continue their own journey.

After completing the Grand Festival, Riku leaves the others to aid Diz and Namine to reawaken Sora and Mickey leaves to find clues to the Organization XIII, and Sakura, Kero and Madison learn trouble in the FairyTale world and go there to investigate, ending the series in a cliffhanger which continues in the rest of the Sailor Moon series.

* * *

Twilight Soldier Sailor Dark Moon-358/2 Days season 1&2:

Main Protagonists and returning characters: Kaylie(Kurai)/Sailor Dark Moon, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, the Genie, Abu, Carpet, Iago, Axel, DiZ, Namine, Riku, King Mickey, Dusknoir, Sultan, the Palace Guards.

New Characters: Roxas, Xion, Hayner, Pence, Olette(the three latter making minor appearences), Phasir, Sadira, Makana.

Main Antagonists: Organization XIII-Xemnas, Saix, Demyx, Xaldin, Xigbar, Larxene(deceased), Vexen(deceased), Zexion(deceased), Marluxia(deceased), Leaxeus(deceased), Luxord; Selene the Elemental Mermaid/Siren, Abis Mal, Amin Damoola, Mozenrath(Aka, "Jafar JR" named by Iago), Mirage, Arbutus(one episode only).

Guest characters: The Sailor Team, Team Rocket, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Team Pokepals, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Grovyle, Melin.

Introduction to the series-Set during season 7, 8, and 9 of Sailor Moon(and the special movies and movies), and then after the events of Pokemon Chain of Memories and Cardcaptors Chain of Memories, the story tells about Kaylie who had settled down in the Orre region,(and having been infected by the reversed light like the Sailor Scouts), until trouble begins and she is forced to use her Sailor Dark Moon abilities to help solve the problems, meeting Simon, Jake, Savanna, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago and Carpet, and eventually Dusknoir who all become her first and real close friends, and has to deal with villians who cause trouble in Agrabah, and Kaylie is also a prime target for Organization XIII who wish to use her as a true 13th member considering they plan to use Roxas-the Nobody of Sora(who turned into a Heartless before Kairi revives him in his human form in Sailor Moon Frontier), and Xion, a 14th member who is actually a female replica created from Sora's strong memories, especially of Kairi, for further plans for Xemnas's very own Kingdom Hearts, and plots to force Axel who has become best friends with Roxas and Xion, for more purporses.

Soon, while Kaylie tries her best to help out, she still cannot rid the darkness in her heart(as revealed in Sailor Moon Sailor Stars that she's the twin sister of Serena, but had died due to the Darkness in her heart before the fall of the Moon Kingdom), and soon learns about Roxas and Xion after meeting Riku who is forced to wear a blindfold in order to keep his original from from the darkness of Ansem inside his heart, and Axel, who has grown to care about Roxas and Xion despite that the Organization XIII are all Nobodies in human form-Those who lack hearts(thus, emotions and feelings) and were never ment to exist, since the Organization XIII's goal is to complete their Kingdom Hearts in order to regain their lost hearts, but Xion's existance and Roxas growing stronger is preventing Sora from waking up.

After the Wedding of Aladdin and Jasmine(in Sailor Dark Moon movie: Mew and the King of Thieves), Kaylie leaves Orre behind with Dusknoir as her companion, while Xion, learning the truth about her existance, leaves to decide if she wants to either stay with Roxas and Axel or return to Sora, which however, will erase memories of her existance, making everyone, even her best friends forget her. Roxas also leaves after questioning his existance and the reason why he can wield the Keyblade, leaving Axel alone and confused, yet sad and angry. Axel is forced to capture Xion who is then used to absorb Roxas who instead absorbs her after defeating her, and then Sailor Dark Moon and Riku capture Roxas for DiZ who then imprisons Roxas inside a Simulation of Twilight Town, rearranging his memories in order for him to rejoin Sora and complete the restoration, with Sailor Dark Moon watching him.(the second season ending leading to season 10 of Sailor Moon).

* * *

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon specials and movies-placing the main series on hold for now:

Introductions of the specials and movies-In Sailor Moon and the Legend of the Seven Seas, shortly after the events of season 9, the Sailor Team travel 300 years into the past to help a Pirate named Sinbad and Princess Marina to retrieve the Book of Peace, a legendary Book of Light which helps keep the Twelve Cities protected from the darkness and Chaos which the the Realm of Discord is also ruled by Eris, the Goddess of Discord, the replacement since Chaos was sealed inside Galaxia in order to save Sinbad's childhood friend Prince Proteus.

Then in Sailor Moon and the Dead Man's Chest, Sailor Moon, Sailors Mini Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, Tuxedo Mask, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, May, Max and Brock then travel to the year of 1798 to find the pastself of their friend Captain Jack Sparrow who, thirteen years previously, had made a deal with Davy Jones to revive the Black Pearl which was sunk by the East Indian Trading Company, lead by Beckett who was the main reason of Jack becoming a Pirate after the latter freed slaves, and Will and Elizabeth are made fugitives due to helping Jack and had to put their Wedding on hold, and the Sailor Team's existance in the past is the true reason of how Jack in the future knew them, since he remembered them in his memories, thus, making a Time Paradox, starting with Sakura. In the end, the Sailor Team fail in changing the future and preventing Jack's death by the Sea Monster the Kracken, and Serena, having the guilt and Sin of kissing Jack but failing to save his life, runs away back to Earth to America, with Ash and Pikachu following, ending the movie in a cliffhanger.

The story continues in Pokemon: National Treasure, where Ash and Pikachu try their best to cure Serena from her guilt and sins while the three of them are caught in the middle of another crisis with Treasure Hunter Ben Gates, his friend Riley Pool, and assistant Abigail Chase who are all trying to keep the Decolation of Indepentence from the villainous Ian Howle while also locating an ancient treasure hidden even from the earliest history, which in the end, Ian is arrested, Ben and his friends and his father Patrick Gates credit for the discovery, and Serena, having her heart cured, returns to the Fairytale world with Ash and Pikachu to begin her Honeymoon.

In the 3D short of Sailor Moon, set after the events of National Treasure, Serena, Darien, Shrek, Fiona, Rini and Donkey make their way to the Honeymoon hotel, the first location of the two newly weds honeymoon, but are once again encountered by Farquaad who returned as a Ghost and wishes to kill Fiona and have her ghost marry him so he could rule the Underworld, leaving Serena and the others to rescue her, which they do with the aid of Donkey's wife/mate Dragon who blasts Farquaad from existance, before they and Rini return home, leaving Serena, Darien, Shrek and Fiona to begin their Honeymoon.

However, in Sailor Moon In Far Far Away(introducing new characters; Puss in Boots, and returning characters: Sakura, Madision and Kero), shortly after returning home from their honeymoon, Serena, Darien, Shrek and Fiona get an invite from Fiona's parents(who are also Darien's true parents since rebirth but he was accidently sent to the Fairytale world, though while Fiona was sent to the tower, Darien, at a young age, was magically placed on Earth, thus, his parents who died when he was a child, were his foster parents, and this is revealed in the Sailor Moon and Shrek movie) to attend a Royal Ball in the Kingdom of Far Far Away to celebrate their marriages. However, Shrek is reculent in going, and for a good reason, since King Harold and his wife Queen Lilian were not expecting such events that happened to their daugther Fiona and their son Darien.

It makes it more harder since long ago, when Harold was young, he made a deal with the Fairytale world's own but more villainous FairyGodMother who is also Prince Charming's mother, that Charming and Fiona were ment to be wed, and that, having created a fake yet very human emotioned version of Sailor Moon to marry Darien, but the entire thing was ruined since Shrek and the real Sailor Moon saved Fiona and revived Darien instead. Despite hiring an assasian named Puss in Boots, Harold begins to go back on his part in order to keep his children safe, while Puss, having been foiled by his own hairball and realising that Shrek and Serena are good hearted, decides to join them in fix things up with Fiona and Darien(after Shrek and Fiona had an argument, and Serena still feels guilty over Jack's previous death), with Sakura joining them as Madsion has found the rest of the Sailor Team who were housesitting Shrek swamp and the council of Duloc looking after Duloc(as Serena and Darien are now current rulers of the Kingdom after Farquaad's demise), and soon the rest of the Sailor Team, joined by Team Rocket, defeat the FairyGodMother who has turned Harold back into his true form as a Frog(making it more sense for some people), and Serena is forgiven by Darien and Shrek and Fiona make up, Puss, Sakura, Kero and Madison join the group as new members of the Sailor Team, and Dragon(who was in a cranky mood, having made Donkey move out for a while) arrives in Far Far Away, she and Donkey apologuising to each other and reveals that the reason for her mood swings was because she was actually pregnant with five litters of mutant babies(called the Dronkeys) which are also Donkey's children, making him a father and Dragon a mother.

But, shortly after this, in Cardcaptors: At Worlds End(Now introducing the Breathen Court), Sakura invisions Beckett's ocean domination, and after realising that they must rescue Jack from Davy Jones' locker to save the future, Sakura, Sailor Moon, Ash, and the four Sailor Guardians travel back in time again, reuighting with Will, Elizabeth, and the remaining crew of the Black Pearl which is also in the Locker(Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Cotton and his Parrot), and Barbossa who was revived by VooDoo woman Tia Dalma(whom Jack knew from the past), as they all team up to rescue Jack from the Locker, gather the Breathern Court whom were all called by the Song of Pirates which is sung only when crisis is coming, and defeat both Davy Jones and Lord Beckett once and for all, which in the end, learning that the Flying Dutching(Davy Jones' ship) must have a Captain, Will has his heart cut out after killing Davy Jones(with Jack's help), and Sailor Moon sends the evil Pirate into the Underworld, Will becomes the new Captain of the Flying Dutchmen, Elizabeth(due to voting from Jack) becomes King of the Breathern Court, Jack and Barbossa renew their rivally for the Black Pearl and on a new quest to find the Fountain of Youth, a legendary fountain that gives etneral life and current youths, and the Sailor Team return to the future once the world is saved after Beckett's destructive demise by the hands of the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchment, thus, Beckett's threat towards the Sailor Team has come to an end, but their adventures continue.

Next, in Sailor Moon's Royal Quest(now seeing the return of Lusie(Chibiusi), Dawn, Piplup, Grovyle & Casey and the introduction of Arthur "Artie" Pendragon), King Harold, in his frog form, falls ill, leaving Shrek and Fiona the duty of the Kingdom of Far Far Away, which on their first day of employment, things go wrong(Shrek accidently wounding a knight, sinking a newly made ship, and causing a mess and mini-chaos at the royal party), and it gets worse when Harold is actually dying, leaving Shrek and Fiona permanetly in charge since Serena and Darien are rulers of Duloc. However, in an alternative, there's Arthur, Fiona and Darien's sixteen year old cousin who attends at an High-Boarding school. After Harold passes away, knowing that Serena and Shrek will do the right thing, the two of them, with Donkey, Rini, Sakura and Puss venture out to find Arthur and bring him to Far Far Away.

However, Prince Charming, now an actor of his own stage show(and possibly the worst theatre show in the universe), and his companion Fake-Moon, still wanting to become King of Far Far Away, gathers a bunch of Fairytale Villains to take over the Kingdom and enslave everyone, and attack, imprisoning the Sailor Team, Team Rocket, and the Fairytale gang, forcing Fiona(who revealed earlier during Serena and her group's departure that Fiona is pregnent with Shrek's child), Darien, their mother and the Princesses of Far Far Away/Fairytale world(Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella and her step sister Duross, and Rapunzel) to escape, but Rapunzel betrays them after revealing that she and Charming are engaged, thus, imprisoning Fiona and her group.

Finding Arthur at High School, which he is a scwanny teenager and everyone calls him Artie, and suddenly reuighted with Dawn and Casey who were sent from Earth by Dawn's crystal Tribe(which, since season 14 of Pokemon, is a transportation to the Pokemon world, allows Team Pokepals and Grovyle to commucate with everyone on Earth, and allows Pokemon outside of pokeballs to speak with other Pokemon in the Pokemon world), the group venture back but thanks to Donkey's and Puss's stupidy in revealing the duties as King to Artie, the latter gets scared and causes the group to become shipwrecked on an island inhabited by the former school teacher Mr. Merlin(the Fairytale world's version), and the Sailor Team learn that Artie was abandoned by his father who believed that he had no right of becoming a ruler, until Shrek and Serena point out about the differences in everyone; Ogres, humans, animals, fairytale characters and Pokemon alike.

After being attacked by Captain Hook(Fairytale world version) and his crew and learn about Charming's attack, thanks to Artie, the group return to Far Far Away to confront the villains, though Shrek and Sailor Moon were forced to surrender, but are saved the rest of the team and the Princesses and Team Rocket, and even Lusie who is now Future Mini Moon, another Sailor Scout in training, and Artie who makes the Villains realise that they don't have to be villains, but can leave their good desired lives, and Sailor Moon and Dragon finish off Charming who's last words were, "Mommy." before he is crushed by the tower made for his play, and Artie is crowned King, Lusie, Dawn and Casey become new members of the Sailor Team who return to Duloc, where months later(however not the end of the Legendary long year yet), Fiona gives birth to triplet ogre babies(two boys and one girl), and Shrek and Fiona retire for now with their friends and family by their side.

After celebrating their first great Fairytale Christmas in Sailor Moon the Halls(A 30 minute Christmas special), in Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure(Introdcing charaters: Manfred, Sid and Diego), the Silver Crystal brings an Ice Age herd back to life, in the form of Manfred(Aka: Manny) the woolly Mammoth, Sid the ground but warm hearted Sloth, and Diego, a dangerous but caring and couragous Sabortoohed Tiger(though the real name for the Sabers are Sabortoothed Cats since they're more related to cats than tigers. Note: This is actually a real fact for those who don't or didn't know.), who seem to recongise Serena, Shrek, Rini, Donkey, Sakura and Puss who must travel back 20,000 years into the Ice Age to have these three join up as the most weirdest herd in history, as all nine join up to return a human baby home, which in the end, Manny, Sid and Diego remain a herd and back in the present, the three are welcomed as new members of the Sailor Team after Sailor Moon and her group return home.

A month later, now in the first month of 1999, after the end of the Legendary Long year for another 1,000 years, in Sailor Moon and the Book of Secrets, Serena, Ash and Pikachu pay Ben and his group a visit, wanting to introduce Shrek, Donkey and Sakura to them, things get out of hand as Ben's great-great-grandfather is framed by black dealer Mitch Wilkison after finding the Booth Dairy and that Mitch has one of the missing pages, causing Serena and her friends to team up with Ben, Riley, Ben's now ex-girlfriend Abigail, Ben's father Patrick and Ben's mother Emily(who is also Patrick's ex-wife) to set out to prove Thomas Gates' innocence as well as locating the legendary City of Gold, which in the end, after becoming trapped in the cave where the city is located, Mitch sacrifices himself to save everyone else, Ben and Abigail rebond their relation, as do Patrick and Emily, and the Rugrats and their parents, learning about the Sailor Team's idenities, move to the Fairy-Tale world to keep the Sailor Team company, though Serena and the Sailor Team now journey towards back to Johto for Serena to try her luck in the Johto League.

Two weeks later, in Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown(introducing new characters-Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Jade, and her two Pichu-Flash and Johnny), the Sailor Team arrive in a valley surrounded by walls, and Serena's silver crystal revives the rest of the ice age herd; Ellie, a female Mammoth who is also Manny's second wife/mate(due to the deaths of his first wife and his young son by hunters in the Ice Age adventure), and her Possum twin brothers Crash and Eddie, causing Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sakura, Puss, Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey to join the pastselves of the herd who, in the first half of the film, along with all other animals living in Acorn Valley, must find a boat(in a form of a giant fallen tree) to escape the flood of water which is weakly held by the increasing melting ice wall, and the group also learn about Ellie's past being an orphan who was found by Crash and Eddie's mother, making Ellie forget her past and think that she's a Possum, until she remembers her past and falls in love with Manny who is encouraged by his friends to renew his life and lift his own sin.

During an attack with Prehistoric sea beings, and during the flood to try and rescue Ellie, Crash, Eddie and Sid, Sailor Moon and Sakura are suddenly chosen and now wield their own Keyblades. Everyone survives(Thanks to Scrat, a Sabortoothed Squirral with a crazy obbession for Acorns and had drowned but was revived by Sid later), and despite seeing more Mammoths entering the valley, Ellie and Manny decide to stay with their own herd and journey for a new home, while Sailor Moon and her group return to the future.

In the second half of the film, while Sailor Moon and her five companions travelled back in time, Ash is the current leader of the Sailor Team, and after an encounter with Axel again, Xigbar informs everyone about the flood which is about to break the wall(as part of the plan to gather more hearts), though another giant tree can be used as a boat to prevent everyone from drowning. During the journey to lead everyone to safety, Misty meets Jade, a young fourteen year old Pokemon trainer and her two Pichus even though Jade also loves water type Pokemon, and the two soon learn that they are actually twin sisters, Jade having been kidnapped as a baby which lead to the deaths of Misty's parents, her older sister looking after her while Jade is then found by a family who love electric type Pokemon, and the two grow a sisterly bond, while during an attack Maelstrom and Crestorm(both revived by Xemnas), Ash is then chosen by the Keyblade as well, causing him to wield his own Keyblade.

In the end, everyone survives thanks to Team Rocket's clumziness, and while Jade decides to move to Cerulean Gym to reconnile with her older sisters while Misty remains a member of the Sailor Team, and after Sailor Moon and her group return from the past, Ellie, Crash and Eddie are offically welcomed as new members of the Sailor Team, and now the group journey through out the Johto Region, beginning another new challenge.

* * *

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon and the Secret XIII(English titled as Sailor Moon's Johto League Adventures Trilogy) season 10, 11 & 12:

Returning Protagonists and Characters: The Sailor Scouts(Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Future Mini Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Dark Moon and Tuxedo Mask-I know, he's a guy, but still-), Ash and his companions(Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup and Casey), Sakura, Kero and Madison, Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Roxas, Namine, Axel, Riku, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Dusknoir, Shrek, Donkey, Princess Fiona, Puss in Boots, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie and DiZ(his real name to be revealed).

Returning important Characters: Leon, Yuffie, Merlin, Cid, Aerith, Cloud Strife, Team Rocket, the Wigglytuff Guild, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Queen Minnie, Daisy(Donald's girlfriend and not Misty's older sister), Pluto the dog(King Mickey's pet and best friend).

Returning Antagonists-Organization XIII(Xemnas the main Antagonist, Saix, Xigbar, Xaldin, Demyx), Maleficent.

New important/minor characters introduced-Tifa Lockhart, Katherine Satoshi(another OC character I made and she's a Pokemon trainer, based on one of my close friends).

New important/minor antagonists-Pete the Cat(Maleficent's second in command), Sephiroth.

Introduction to the series-Shortly after the events of the film Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown, starting with season 10 of Sailor Moon, the Sailor Team, now bigger than ever, travel across the land of Johto, arriving in New Bark Town to begin their journey, while in Twilight Town, Roxas, who is a target for Organization XIII after he left, after struggling for seven days in his 'normal' life, merges with Sora at last, just as DiZ wanted, but due to DiZ's hatred for all Nobodies and he wants to kill Namine who for months had worked hard to restore Sora's memories, Sailor Dark Moon and Riku(now in the form of "Ansem") decide to let her go and join Axel who, not willing to let his friend Roxas go or get killed, has also left Organization XIII and is now a fugitive. Riku then arrives on Earth and is briefly seen in Johto by the Sailor Team, as Serena immediately recongises him, but she fails to catch him before she could get close as he vanished.

After she signed in for the Johto League Silver Conference and captured her own Heracross who decided to join her, Serena and her group are confronted by Riku again(in a Black Cloak with a hood covering his face) and he sends her and Ash to Twilight Town where the latter two reuight with Sora, now fifteen, and Donald and Goofy who all had forgotten their adventure in Castle Oblivion, and after an encounter with the non-human forms of Nobodies, the empty shells of a person who turned into a Heartless, and being saved by King Mickey who gives them a pouch of money(which Riku stole from Roxas in the Simulation Twilight Town) to board a train to the Mysterious Tower where Mickey's former Master/Teacher, Yen Sid, the powerful Sorcerer, lives. The rest of the Sailor Team arrive via Sailor Teleport, reuighing with Sailor Moon and the others, and briefly encounter Pete, whom Donald and Goofy recongise and who was encountered several times in the past before Queen Minnie imprisoned him in another dimension, though Pete reveals that Maleficent(who was accidently revived by the three good fairies who gave Sora new clothes) has helped him escape.

Once the group meet Yen Sid who informs them about the Nobodies and Organization XIII, and Sora gaining new clothes(since his old ones are now too small), and Sailor Moon, Sakura and Ash all releasing how they gained their own Keyblades(Sailor Moon saving Lusie while using Sora's Keyblade in Lusie's dreams in the seventh season, Sakura being chosen by Mickey, and Ash briefly using Sora's Keyblade in Castle Oblivion), they and the rest of their group once again travel through many worlds, reuighting with old friends, making new ones, and searching for Riku and King Mickey while handling Organization XIII.

Next in season 11, Team Pokepals end up joining the group, and returning to Hollow Bastion for the second time, Sailor Moon is reuighted with Cloud(who, along with Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Leon, shares a strong connection with Sailor Moon) who is in search of his own dark enemy, a man named Sephiroth who is also familiar to Sailor Moon. She also meets a young female martial artist named Tifa Lockhart who is also strangely familiar with Sailor Moon and is searching for Cloud, before the Sailor Team are finally reuighted with Mickey who, after Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sailor Mercury were transported into the Space Paranoids inside the computer, reveals the truth about 'Ansem', that the man whom the Sailor Team fought was actually the Heartless half of a man named Xehanort who, ten years previously, had stolen the name Ansem from the real one named Ansem the Wise who was once the ruler of Hollow Bastion, and then Xehanort split himself, becoming his Heartless half "Ansem" while creating Xemnas who is his Nobody and is also the leader of Organization XIII who are collecting hearts from the defeated Heartless Sora, Sailor Moon, Sakura and Ash had been destroying with their Keyblades.

After a brief encounter with Sephiroth, Mickey chases down Xemnas while the rest of the group learn from Axel(who had kidnapped Kairi earlier in order to force Sora to turn into a Heartless and revive Roxas but to no avail) about the Organization's true purpose, and the Sailor Team then continue on in fighting Organization XIII as well as dealing new problems in the Worlds, and Serena continuing her journey through the Johto region.

Finally, in season 12, after learning Hollow Bastion's true name "Radient Garden", Serena coming top 8th in the Johto league, and following clues which Riku, Sailor Dark Moon and Dusknoir had secretly been giving the Sailor Team, the group and Team Pokepals, once again joined by Team Rocket and with the aid of Hayner, Pence and Olette, learn that the entrance to the World That Never Was is within the Mansion, and reuighting with Mickey(who is also close friends with Ansem the Wise), travel through the passage, but are ambushed by Nobodies. Axel, who decides to atone for all of his actions and revealed that Saix has captured Kairi and placed her in the dungeon, sacrifices himself to save the Sailor Team, and as he fades away, he reveals his friendship in Roxas who unknowingly made him feel like he had a heart, and Axel now believes that Sailor Moon, Ash and Sora, whom he actually grown to like after their first meetings in both Castle of Illusions and Castle Oblivion, had made him feel like he's human again, and summons a portal to allow the group to enter before he dies.

While entering the Castle, Mickey, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura and Madison go on again and rescue DiZ who reveals that he is really Ansem the Wise who, having been casted into the Realm of Darkness by Xehanort who, along with other Apprentinces, had stolen everything from him, has been using the power of darkness as transport, and feels guilty for all of his reckless actions that lead everyone in turmoil and forced the Sailor Team to fight, before he uses a machine to try and absorb Kingdom hearts. At the same time, the rest of the group reuight with Kairi who escaped thanks to Namine and was protected by Riku, Sailor Dark Moon and Dusknoir, which Kairi had recongised Riku despite the latter's current form, and Sora finally recongises him.

After defeating the remaining Organization XIII, Sora learns that Roxas is his Nobody, and he and his group reuight with Mickey and his group, but Ansem's machine fails to absorb Xemnas' Kingdom Hearts, and sacrifices himself as the machine explodes, though his 'death' didn't go in vain; as the result, not only it managed to damange Xemnas' Kingdom Hearts, but it also reverted Riku to his original form, destroying the last of Xehanort's Heartless. The group pushes on for the final battle, after being briefly aided by Maleficent and Pete who hold back a bunch of Heartless to let the protagonists continue on, and the Sailor Team are aided by the timely arrival of Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn who sensed the danger and join the team to confront Xemnas who then merges himself with Kingdom Hearts. Sailor Moon and her group battle and defeat Xemnas, and Namine, who is revealed as Kairi's Nobody, summons a portal to let the group return to the Realm of Light, before she and Roxas have on last conversation before merging back into Kairi and Sora.

But Xemnas attacks one last time, forcing Sora and Riku to defeat and destroy him once and for all(this is the first time that Sailor Moon doesn't finish off the main Antagonist), and though seemingly trapped in the Realm of Darkness, Kairi letter which she floated earlier, made it's way to Sora who reads it, and after reading it, the Door to Light opens up, allowing Sora and Riku to return to Destiny Islands and are finally reuighted with all of their friends and had finally returned home. The group then part ways as the journey is over, the Sailor Team and Team Rocket returning to the Fairy-Tale world, Team Pokepals returning to Treasure Town, Sailor Dark Moon and Dusknoir returning to Agrabah on Earth, Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn returning to Japan, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto the Dog and Jiminy returning to Disney Castle where Donald is reuighted with Daisy and Mickey is finally reuighted with Minnie, and Sora, Riku and Kairi finally back together again in their home world. However, the adventure continues...

* * *

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Specials/Movies: On the Way to a Smile-Character introductions:

Main Characters: Sailor Moon, King Mickey, Cloud Strife, Ash Ketchum, Sakura, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid Highwind, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Leon(In truth of nightmares), Princess Sakura(in Truth of Nightmares), Team Pokepals(in Truth of Nightmares), and the rest of the Sailor Team.

Introducing new characters-Loran the blueish Green Grovyle[In Sailor Moon and the Truth of Nightmares(in the english version, the word "and" is removed)](to the Inquity Realm story author, I hope you don't mind that I'm burrowing the name), Rinoa[In Sailor Moon and the Truth of Nightmares and guest appearence in Sailor Moon: Advent Children, Zack Fair[Mentioned in Truth of Nightmares and made several appearences in Sailor Moon: Advent Children Trilogy, Nightmare replica of Darkrai[In Truth of Nightmares, Nightmare replica of Axel[In Truth of Nightmares, Nanaki[In Advent Children Trilogy, Barret Wallence[In Advent Children Trilogy, Marlene Wallence[In Advent Children Trilogy, Denzel[In Advent Children Trilogy, Rufus Shinra[In Advent Children Trilogy, Reno[In Advent Children Trilogy, Rude[In Advent Children Trilogy, Tseng[In Advent Children Trilogy, Elena[In Advent Children Trilogy, Vincent Valentine[In Advent Children Trilogy, Aki Ross[In Sailor Moon Advent Children part 2: Spirits Within, Chale Criton[in Sailor Moon: Spirits Within, Aven[In Sailor Moon Advent Children part 3: Calling(to "A year to Remember" author, I hope you don't mind me burrowing her, I love that story and I love the character), Lightning Farron[guest appearence in Sailor Moon: Calling, Buck[In Sailor Moon and the Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Momma Dino and the T-Rex babies[all in Sailor Moon and the Dawn of the Dinosaurs].

Main returning and new Antagonists-Ultimecia[The main Antagonist in Truth of Nightmares, Sephiroth[In Truth of Nightmares and Advent Children, the four Knights of Ultimecia[in Truth of Nightmares; Luxarie, Ninja, Ranger and Kuja(note: not the Kuja from Final Fantasy IX), Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz[All three in Sailor Moon: Advent Children, General Hein[in Sailor Moon: Spirits Within, the Dahaka[In Sailor Moon: Spirits Within(Yes, the Dahaka, but be paitent, the reason for him being here shall be revealed), Caius Ballad[In Sailor Moon: Calling, Bahamut-KING[In Sailor Moon: Calling, Rudy the Albino carnivore[In Sailor Moon and the Dawn of the Dinosaurs].

Introduction to the series-Three weeks after Xemnas' defeat, in 'Sailor Moon-Truth of Nightmares' special, Serena, the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Team Pokepals join forces once again after sensing a new threat in the Realm of Light, upon seeing the return of their previous monster-enemies from the previous series(not including the main villains), and learn from Yen Sid about Ultimecia, an evil Sorceress who wants to gain the Time Compression to rule all Space and Time, and is revealled to have brainwashed Darkrai(whom Satoshi has killed a year earlier) into trying to destroy Temporal Tower and the main cause of the events of the Pokemon World incidents.

During the journey to fight off Ultimecia and her four 'knights'-Ninja, Kuja, Ranger and Luxiera-, the protagonists are joined by Loran, a shiny-blue-green Grovyle with amesia, and while travelling to other worlds, a few that are new, Serena, King Mickey, Loran, and even Usagi's other friends-Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Tifa- all have mysterious dreams of themselves in a mysterious past. They are also joined by Princess Sakura from the Realm of Nothingness, who, along with a mysterious young woman named Rinoa-whome Usagi is also familiar with- are summoned due to Ultimecia's threat.

Once they are rejoined by the Rocket Gang trio, the Sailor Team are secretly aided by Genesis, a mysterious man whom was once Sephiroth's close friend(later revealed to be the cause of Sephiroth's madness), Rinoa, and replicas of Darkrai and Axel-who were both created by Ultimecia but were dubbed as failures due to both of them gaining souls and emotions- and eventually learn that long before the world of Kingdom Hearts was split into many worlds now, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and even Leon(who was named Squall back then) were all reborn from a past of a rather modern technologied world(explained in Kingdom Hearts: Moon Pass Time) of when Sephiroth and Ultimecia both separatedly(and unknowingly to each other) plotted to take over the world to become it's ruler('s), and when Sailor Moon was travelling into the future during her battle against the Death Phantom, she was transported back in time to aid Cloud to defeat Sephiroth, and Squall to defeat Ultimecia, with the aid of Mickey(later futher explained), and Loran who was once Temporal Tower's guardian. They also learn that before Usagi became Sailor Moon, Sephiroth, and Cloud's best friend Zack Fair(who was also reborn) got their memories back of their previous lives first.

Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran, along with Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith and Cid all regain their memories, as since because Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran were from the future, they were forced to lose their memories of their adventure together until this point, but because Leon was reborn at the wrong time, and Rinoa was erased into the Realm of Non-Existance, he has no recollection of his past. The Sailor Team, along with Genesis, Axel, Rinoa, Princess Sakura and Darkrai, all join forces, and while Cloud defeats Sephiroth who goes into hiding to recover, Ultimecia is destroyed once and for all, and learn that the Lifestream(the blood of the original world, and the soul-birth giver to all life) now sleeps within Radient Garden.

As Axel, Princess Sakura, Darkrai and Rinoa all fade for a new life in the Realm of Nothingness, Genesis returns to his slumber, quoting that Sailor Moon and Zack have a few things in common, and Serena, Mickey, Loran, Cloud and Leon watch Princess Sakura, Rinoa, Axel and Darkrai fade away, as things return to normal.

Another three weeks later, King Mickey is informed by Yen Sid of a special world holding a celebration to those who protected the Realm of Light-Medge- and is sent along with Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Sora, Riku, Kairi and the Sailor Team, along with Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith for a special vacation, though it is really a new mission in secret in aid to protect time once more, beginning another new trilogy.

In the first part of the new trilogy, 'Sailor Moon: Advent Children', while enjoying their vacation, Serena and her group are attacked by three mysterious silver haired men-Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz- who are remanents of Sephiroth from the past-two years after the defeat of Sephiroth and Ultimecia-, as Cloud's pastself visits Rufus Shinra, the young President of the ShinRa Electric Power Company under his father's name-who was also once an enemy of the protagonists-, who explains about Kadaj's threat, but Cloud turns down on the aid, as he, and his adopted son, Denzel-an eight year old boy whom Cloud and Tifa have found-, along with other people in the past are infected by the mysterious Geostigma.

Sailor Moon and King Mickey are then forcefully taken back in time in the past, and agree to aid Cloud to defeat Kadaj and rescue the kidnapped children, including Marlene Wallance, the adopted six year old daughter of their friend Barret Wallance, before they are aided by their other allies-Yuffie's pastself, Cid's pastself, Tifa's pastself, Red XIII, Cait Sith(a toy-cat robot controlled by Reeve Tuesti, a former member of the ShinRa company), Vincent Valentine(an Ex-Turk with a mysterious past), and Rufus's bodyguards the Turks-Tseng the head of the Turks, Reno the Second in Command, Rude, and Elena, and even Sailor Moon's four guardians, Satoshi, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy and Sakura(who the latter ten time-travelled to rescue Sailor Moon and King Mickey)-, before Yazoo and Loz are killed, and Kadaj turns into Sephiroth who is again defeated by Cloud with the aid of Sailor Moon and King Mickey. Aerith's pastself's spirit and the spirit of Zack's pastself also aided the Sailor Team and their group. Sailor Moon and her companions from the present then return home.

In the second part of the trilogy, 'Sailor Moon: Spirits Within', Dr. Aki Ross, a scientest from the 25th Century who's home is invaded by spirital aliens from a distant world which has been destroyed, is given an ability to travel through time to collect eight special Spirits needed to calm the alien spirits. After rechieving the sixth spirit with the aid of the Rocket Gang trio, Aki is transported into the past of Midgar, set two weeks after the events of Advent Children along with the trio after escaping the Dahaka(King Mickey's nemesis which is later revealled) who follows them(and is later revealed to be the cause of the situation).

In the 20th Century, one week after the events of Advent Children, Usagi, Sora, Kairi, King Mickey, Goofy, Satoshi, and Hikari are sent back in time again, aiding Cloud and his friends to fight against GMO, lead by the villainous General Hein who seeks to kill Cloud and his gang, Rufus and all of the Turks-including the fugitive exiled Turks- and rule the world and takes over Reeve's WRO(World Regenesis Organization), and kidnaps woman and their children. The protagonists find and join Aki in her search for the seventh and eighth spirits which are both located in Midgar.

At this time, Reno, who has suffered a tragic past during his childhood before he became a Turk, reuights with a long lost friend, Chale, whom is a host of an evil dark side of the mysterious Prince of Persia(later explained), but has been freed unknowingly by King Mickey in his youth. They, Rufus and the rest of the Turks, along with the Rocket Gang, join forces with the Sailor Team in their search. Sailor Moon and Aki, after recovering the seventh spirit in Zack's hometown of Gongaga, learn that Jenova, the mysterious and villanness alien whom is the reason of the cause of Sephiroth's past, has destroyed her own kinds world, and sent herself to the world of Kingdom Hearts, while her fellow alien companions have drifted for years until awakening in the 25th Century.

After Chale sacrifices himself to save Reno from the Dahaka's attack, Usagi and the others confront Hein and rescue Reeve, WRO, the women and their children, and also discover that Reno himself is the host for the eighth and final spirit while his body holds his own spirit. After gaining the final spirit which also allows Reno to stay alive, Sailor Moon realises that the eight spirits are the only weapons to kill the Dahaka whom scattered the spirits through out time to change history, and so combines the spirits with her powers and destroys the Dahaka for good, with the aid of the others, including the three other senshi, Donald, Sakura and Riku, and Hein ends up killed. Once the Dahaka is finished for good, Usagi and her group in the present again return home, now they, and Cloud's group are friends with Rufus and the Turks.

In the final part of the trilogy, 'Sailor Moon: Calling', Caius Ballad, the true cause of Kadaj's group entering the future, and the Dahaka's revival, causes chaos to the protagonists, sending the six Sailor Senshi, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Sakura, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Satoshi, Kasumi and Tekaski into the past once more, Cloud's adventures set three months after the events of Spirits Within to summon the Bahamut-King, the king of all Bahamut summons, to destroy the world. It can only be killed by the power of the White Materia, which Aerith's pastself once possessed. Aerith and Zack are both sent back to the world of the living by the Cetra Council to defeat the Bahamut-King.

Li, Sakura's now-love interest, was also sent back in time, and he aids his lover and her friends to defeat Caius and the Bahamut-King once and for all. They are aided by Lightning, a mysterious woman from the 20th century, and Aven, a young female former Turk who was once Reno's first Candidate. After Sailor Moon and Aerith kill the Bahamut-king, Sailor and Sailor ChibiMoon, with the calls and powers from all of their allies, combine their strength to kill Caius and save Space and Time once and for all.

Lightning reveals that she and Sailor Moon will meet again, before vanishing for a new world, Li and Sakura share their first true love's kiss, before Li departs back for hong kong, and Usagi and her Sailor Team allies bid a final farewell of Cloud, his group, Rufus and the Turks before returning to the present, as Aven is now welcomed back into the Turks, Zack and Aerith now live with Cloud and their friends, and back in the present, with their vacation now over, the Sailor Team return to the Fairy-Tale world, Sora, Riku and Kairi return to Destiny Islands, and King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy and Goofy return to Disney Castle, ending the Advent Children trilogy.

Two months later, in 'Sailor Moon and the Dawn of the Dinosaurs' film, life begins to change for the Sailor Team, especially for Manny and his herd. Scrat is still on the hunt to hold onto his beloved acorn, while finding a possible romance in a female sabre-toothed squirrel named Scratte. Manny and Ellie, having since been revived and become an item, are expecting a baby, which leaves Manny anxious to ensure that everything is perfect for when his baby arrives. Diego is fed up with being treated like a house-cat and ponders the notion that he is becoming too laid-back.

Sid becomes jealous of Manny and Ellie and begins to wish for a family of his own, and so steals some dinosaur eggs which leads to Sid ending up in a strange underground world where his friends(Serena, Ash, Manny, Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Sakura, Chibiusa, Dawn, and even Grovyle and Team Pokepals-whom the latter two have come for a visit) must rescue him, while dodging dinosaurs and facing danger left and right, and meeting up with an insane one-eyed weasel known as Buck who hunts dinosaurs intently.

In the end of the film, Sid is rescued and has become romantically involved with the female T-Rex mother but remains with the Sailor Team, Manny and Ellie's baby is born who is a girl and they name her Peaches, Diego also remains with the Sailor Team after realising that life of adventure is with his friends, and the Sailor Team are now closer than ever, they and their friends in other worlds, through out space and time, have been lead to a smile. But the adventure is far from over.

Another few months later, while Chibiusa and her Team Moonfriendship gang(Juptile, Team Pokepals, Donkey, Masato, Crash and Eddie) return after some training at Disney Castle, they inform the rest of the Sailor Team about a new events, while King Mickey sents a letter to Sora, Riku and Kairi(this ending is seen in the final episode of the twelveth season of Sailor Moon), also about the new events.

In a special episode of 'Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares', set a few weeks after defeating Ultimecia, Team Rocket trio-Jessie, James and Meowth-'s knowlage of knowing and becoming Turks is revealed, as before the events of the Advent Children Trilogy, they are sent back in time and meet Rufus Shinra and his remaining Turks(set shortly after the events of Kingdom Hearts: Moon Pass Time), as Jessie and James join with Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena to rescue Rufus who was joined by Meowth, as both of them were kidnapped. In the end of the special episode, Rufus and his Turks reuight, move into Healen Lodge(oriniginally named the Costa mountains) and begin to atone for what they did by help rebuilding the world, Team Rocket become aqquinted members of the Turks before returning to the present and promised to keep their knowlage a secret, which is accidently revealed in Spirits Within.

* * *

Twilight Soldier Sailor Dark Moon In Nasira's Revenge season 3(Note: this storyline is based on Aladdin in Nasira's revenge PS1 game with much of the same storyline but with the Continuum storyline in place-remember, I only own the OCs, the rest of the characters are originals(and Kurai belongs to Kusou-Studios of Sailor Moon Sacrifice*-):

Returning characters: Sailor Dark Moon, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Iago, Genie, Abu, Dusknoir, the Sultan and the Palace guards.

Introducing new characters-Sailor West(Chesie), Sailor East(Anya).

Returning Antagonist-Jafar(minor appearence).

New antagonist-Nasira.

Introduction to the series-While the Sailor Team deal with the threats of the evil Sorceress Ultimecia in Sailor Moon Truth of Nightmares, In Sailor Dark Moon; Nasira's revenge, Nasira, another evil sorceress and Jafar's sister, begins her vengeful plot by taking over the palace with a spell and kidnapping Princess Jasmine and the Sultan; she then commands the guard's captain Razoul to bring both Sailor Dark Moon and Aladdin to her. The treacherous Nasira believes that if she collects a set of ancient relics that are spread all over Agrabah she might be able to revive Jafar and take over the world.

Sensing the dangers, Sailor Dark Moon, Dusknoir, Simon, Jake, Savanna and Aladdin who were all in Phenec City at the time, team up to try and rescue Jasmine and the Sultan, while Dark Moon continues to struggle with her inner darkness and her abilities are unable to work shortly after she and her sister-Sailor Moon have defeated Mozenrath to rescue Aladdin's father-Cassim. Travering through Agrabah, the Dark-Team are encountered by two new Sailor Scouts; Sailors East and West, chosen by the darkness like Dark Moon, who are on their search to locate the Princess of Darkness. While Sailor East warms up the group, Sailor West firmly believes that, due to the existance of Sailor Moon already, that Dark Moon should be exist, claiming that "The Realm of Light can only have one Sailor Moon".

The Sultan's palace has been taken over by Nasira and her enchanted guards. Dark Moon and her friends need to make their way to the throne room to confront the sorceress and find out what has happened to the Sultan and Princess Jasmine. During her normal form sneaking in an attempt to enter the palace, Dark Moon(Kaylie) meets Anya and Chelsie who resemble to the new Sailor Scouts and they become friends, unaware of each other's idenities.

Finding out that Aladdin's been imprisoned, the Dark Moon rely on Abu to rescue him. Using his agility and skill, Abu has to dodge guards and booby traps in order to set Aladdin free. Dark Moon also discovers from Sailor West about the Princess of Darkness; It is the Princess's destiny to lead the Sailor Scouts who bare the Silver Tiaras, which, according to legend, were half of the Sailor warriors during the Sailor Wars, as the other half bare the golden tiaras, much like Sailor Moon and her protectors and the outer scouts of the Solar System. Sailor Dark Moon's brooch also changes, that into a heart-similiar to Sailor Moon's transformation brooch. She now has gained new abilities, but still wields her Dark-Moon Scepter.

After returning to the Palace and defeating Razoul and freeing him, the Dark-Team race to catch Nasira, while seeking out the Cave of Wonders, by searching the lost scarab, key to the Cave's entrance. Dark Moon and the two new Scouts soon learn each others' idenities, becoming strict rivals in which is the best way to save Earth. Dark Moon and her friends traverse through the Cave of Wonders to rescue Genie, then escape before is collapses, only for all of her friends to be kidnapped, leading her to team up with Sailors East and West to enter the city of the Dead in Egypt to find the Book of the Dead to enter the ancient pyramids, as they fight against mummies, snakes, Sphinx guards, while uncovering mechanical puzzles to make their way through the labyrinth of hallways. They brave the dangers to rescue Sailor Dark Moon's friends, including Jasmine.

They return to the Palace, only to find it in shambles and ruins after the tyrannical Nasira passed through it. They sneak through the darkness of the palace to retrieve a vital road map that will lead them onwards to the legendary Ancient City, located in Rome. Sailor West and Sailor Dark Moon soon start to form friendship along with Sailor East. Joined by the two new Scouts, the Dark Team continue onward towards an ancient, forgotten city searching for Nasira's secret lair. Soon, fighting against thieves and skeletons, Sailor Dark Moon and her companions soon discover that the Princess of Darkness is actually a twin sister of a Princess of Light, born with the same mother from 1,000 years ago, and thus, as Sailor Moon is the Princess of the Moon, along with Dark Moon as she is also a Moon Princess, it is revealed that Dark Moon is the Princess of Darkness, after finding an ancient sword with the Cresent Moon symbol, and that Sailor Dark Moon managed to pull it out of it's pesdestal with ease, making her it's wielder.

Finally, the Dark Team descends into the fiery depths of the volcano pit where Nasira prepares to bring back Jafar from the Netherworld. While Aladdin and the others hold off enemies, Dark Moon, East and West continue on and find Nasira, and the final battle between good and evil begins, with Dark Moon and her companions victorious, killing Nasira and sending Jafar back to the Netherworld. Placing the Cresent Sword back into it's resting place, Dark Moon and her friends return home to Agrabah, while Sailor East and West, their mission complete, leave the Orre region while thanking Dark Moon, accepting her as their leader, while journing around the world for a new adventure.

* * *

Princess Soldier Sailor Moon Birth by Sleep prequel season:

Featured main characters-Queen Serenity(in her younger years as a 18 year old newly crowned Queen of Silver Moon Kingdom and the main protagonist), Sceptile(as a Grovyle before his evolution), King Mickey Mouse(in his later training years).

New/main characters-Jason, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Eraqus.

Origin antagonists-Master Xehanort, Maleficent, Disney villians.

New antagonists-Vanitas.

Returning characters in minor appearences-Yen Sid, Donald Duck, Goofy, Queen Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewie, Louie, Scrooge McDuck, Horace Holcollar, Chip, Dale, Usagi/Serena(six years old/present day), Riku(five years old/present day), Sora(four years old/present day), Kairi(four years old/present day), human forms of Organization XIII(some of them in their younger years), the Sailor Team(in the present day), Galaxia, Eli Moon(Erio), Roxas(in dream world), Xion(In dream world), Axel(In dream world), Ansem the Wise.

Introduction to the series-In the past of a mixture of time-line paradox, long before any of the protagonists begin/rebegan their adventures, in 'Sailor Moon Birth by Sleep', set eight years before the first season of Sailor Moon began, three Keyblade apprentinces, Terra, a young man of the Earth-Keep Keyblade, Aqua, a young woman with the Rain-Fall Keyblade, and Ventus, a fifthteen year old boy with the Waywinds Keyblade, live in the Land of Departure with their eldery Master, Eraqus. In the past, before the birth by Princess Serenity and Princess Kurai, young Serenity is crowned as the new Queen of the Moon Kingdom. In the original dark future, before the births of Piplup and Grovyle, their fathers, a young man named Jason who was an eleven year old boy, and Sceptile(who is a Grovyle himself and is the same Sceptile whom Sailor Moon would become friends with), are both accidently sent back in time to the past, of the events of Birth by Sleep.

In the Land of Departure, Terra and Aqua take an exam to achieve the Mark of Mastery, which will allow them to become Keyblade Masters. However, only Aqua passes while Terra fails due to the abundant darkness in his heart. Shortly after the test, Master Xehanort(the main antagonist of the Chaos Saga and is actually an old man) disappears and a horde of mysterious creatures called the Unversed begin to appear throughout the worlds. Master Eraqus learns from Yen Sid that the Princesses of Heart are in danger from the Unversed, beings that are not well-versed in their own existence and also feed on the negative emotions of people, and orders Terra and Aqua to destroy the Unversed and find Xehanort. Ventus is coaxed by Xehanort's apprentice Vanitas into following Terra against Eraqus' wishes, while Eraqus orders Aqua to watch over Terra and bring Ventus back to the Land of Departure.

Young Queen Serenity, whom is yet to know the true knowlage of her duties, is sent 1000 years into the future to the events of Birth by Sleep, and has disguised herself, under the name of 'Sailor Moon', which would carry on to her future daughters. She joins Aqua in her journey, while Grovyle, separated from Jason, joins with Terra, and Jason is aided by King Mickey, who returned to Yen Sid for one final training to become a Keyblade Master himself, but after they learn about the dangers of the Unversed and wanting to find Grovyle, Jason and Mickey both run off with Yen Sid's Starshard to travel to other worlds.

As all seven in four groups through several worlds, Terra attracts the attention of several villains who offer him the whereabouts of Xehanort in exchange for assistance in their own agendas, despite Grovyle's protests. They both eventually find Xehanort, who instructs Terra to destroy Vanitas, revealed to be the source of the Unversed created from the darkness extracted from Ventus' heart. The three friends, Serenity and Grovyle briefly reunite at Radiant Garden where Aqua and Ventus confront Terra about his actions, but he dismisses them.

Ventus later encounters Xehanort, who has kidnapped Jason and Mickey for leverage to force Ventus to rescue them(as they saved his life from Vanitas earlier) and reveals his intentions to fuse the hearts of Ventus and Vanitas to create an all-powerful Keyblade called the χ-blade. Xehanort sends Ventus to the Land of Departure to confront Eraqus, who tries to kill Ventus to foil Xehanort's plans. However, Terra and Grovyle, who have also been sent to the Land of Departure by Xehanort, faces Eraqus to protect Ventus and Terra sends both Ventus and Grovyle to Destiny Islands. Upon his defeat, Eraqus is vanquished by Xehanort, who covers the Land of Departure in darkness and tells Terra to go to a world known as the Keyblade Graveyard. Ventus and Grovyle are similarly instructed to do the same by Vanitas, as are Aqua and Serenity by Yen Sid after he informs Aqua of Eraqus' fate. Jason and Mickey, learning that their friends are in danger, also leave for the Keyblade Graveyard to save them.

Serenity, Grovyle, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus gather at the Keyblade Graveyard, where Xehanort appears with Vanitas and reveals his plan to use the χ-blade to unlock Kingdom Hearts and start a Keyblade War, an apocalyptic event that nearly destroyed the world in the past-set after the events of Kingdom Hearts: Moon Pass Time-. Terra's heart is swallowed by darkness in the ensuing battle, allowing Xehanort to take over his body, but Terra's mind remains within his discarded suit of armor, which comes to life and defeats Xehanort. Meanwhile, Ventus is forced to fuse with Vanitas to create the χ-blade and battles Aqua alongside Serenity, Jason, Grovyle and Mickey, while he engages Vanitas in a metaphysical battle within his mind. Aqua destroys the χ-blade as Ventus defeats Vanitas from within, though Ventus loses his heart and falls into a deep sleep as a result.

After learning of Ventus' state, Aqua brings his body to the Land of Departure, where she transforms it into Castle Oblivion to ensure Ventus will not be disturbed. She then goes to Radiant Garden where she fights Xehanort, who still possesses Terra's body. Serenity, her task done, returns to the past where she would carry out her duties and give birth to the hope of the Realm of Light; Princess Serenity and her sister, Kurai. Jason and Grovyle, both having discovered that the only way to return time and light in their world is to change history and somehow prevent Temporal Tower's collaspe at the cost of their existance, return to the dark future to allow their sons to carry out their missions.

Back in the past, the battle rages until Xehanort unlocks his own heart after Terra's heart tries to regain control of his body, and falls into the Realm of Darkness. Aqua saves Terra, but becomes trapped in the Realm of Darkness in the process; Xehanort, who remains in Terra's body, loses his memories and is found by Ansem the Wise, ruler of Radiant Garden; and Ventus' heart reconnects to the heart of a young Sora where it is able to rest.

In the secret ending, set after the events of Sailor Moon and the Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Aqua meets Ansem who survived the explosion in the World That Never Was, and learns about Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Sora, and with tears, she waits for them to rescue her, while the former four, having heard news from Rini and King Mickey, decide to go out and rescue those connected to their hearts, as their friends are by them both on the outside and in the heart.

* * *

The Adventure of King Mickey Mouse season 1,2 and 3 and movies and specials:

Main protagonists: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto the dog, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Duey, and Louie.

New characters-Horace, Clarabelle, Lunchpad McQuack, Professor Ludwig VonDrake, Retro-Mickey Mouse, Maiden Zelda, Willie the Giant, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.

New and old Antagonists-Pete the Cat, Carlos Mouse, The Beagle Boys, Phantom Blot, the Dark Prince, Zorg Mouse, Merlock.

Introduction to the series-In the year of 1983, in 'The adventures of King Mickey Mouse series one and two', follows the back story of King Mickey when he was a normal citizen in the world of Disney Town, along with his best friends, Donald, Goofy, his pet dog Pluto, his future wife Minnie, and Donald's girlfriend Daisy, along with their fellow friends of their world, and their nemesis's, including Pete the Cat, Carols Mouse(Mickey's rival), the evil Phantom Blot and Merlock and few others.

As Mickey lives out his normal life, slowly gaining his magical ability to wield the Keyblade, he and his friends go through many mislead adventures, including business jobs, rescue adventures, outsmarting their enemies and rivals, and going with mishaps and mistakes. Eventually, in the final episode of season 2, Mickey defeats the evil Sorcerer Merlock(most of the episodes are based on the Mickey Mouse works series, the rugrats series, the Aladdin series and the Little Mermaid series).

In a special movie, 'Mickey's Memory Quest', Mickey learns of a mysterious past of his long-forgotten great uncle who he is named after, Retro-Mickey, as much more reckless mouse, 97 years earlier, out of curiosity, had entered a Sorcerer's workshop through a mirror in his house and discovers the model of the land the Sorcerer(Merlin the first) created and the tool used to create it, the magic paintbrush. Fiddling with the brush and some paint to make a self-portrait, Retro-Mickey accidentally creates the Shadow Blot.

Panicking, Retro-Mickey quickly tries to erase the Blot by throwing paint thinner onto it, but spills more paint on the model in the process. Upon seeing Merlin approaching, Retro-Mickey quickly tries to clean up the mess, but in his haste, spills thinner onto the paint spillage as he flees back to his house, while the Blot, having survived Retro-Mickey's attempt to destroy it, enters through a portal created by the paint/thinner mixture (taking the Jug -the bottle of thinner- with him) and takes control of the ruined world from its first resident, Oswald ("The world I had created was ravaged - a wasteland"-Merlin's quote-).

Mickey gains the ability to invision Retro-Mickey's memories, and is visited by the ghost of Retro-Mickey himself who apologuises for his mistakes(after Goofy's boss, Chief Badger, has believed that Mickey was Retro-Mickey reborn and framed him for the legend of the Wasteland), before being kidnapped by the ghost of Zorg Mouse, an evil apprentince of Merlin who wants to test and kill Mickey to recreate the Wasteland and bring it into the Realm of Light. Mickey, along with Donald, Goofy and Launchpad McQuack(Donald's uncle's airplane pilot), goes on a quest to retrieve four special magical plates that will reveal Zorg's hide-out, meeting a young human girl named Zelda(who would later be known as Madien Zelda in Hyule), a giant named Willie, an wise Owl named Blake and his son Flake, and the ghost of Bhathazar(Merlin's mentor).

Once retrieving the plates, Mickey learns the whole story of Retro-Mickey's past: Retro-Mickey, ten years following the accident, had forgotten the incident until the Shadow Blot enters his home through the mirror and abducts him into the ruined forgotten world, now named by this time as the Wasteland. Oswald(Retro-Mickey's best friend, along with Donald's grandfather) all the while had his will and his mind twisted from years of hiding and his jealousy of Retro-Mickey's rise to life, unaware the enigmatic Mad Doctor and the Blot formulate a plan to destroy Retro-Mickey and steal his heart, which they plan to use to escape the ruined world, as all Wasteland residents are forgotten and thus no longer have hearts of their own, but fail to do so. During his journey through the Wasteland, Retro-Mickey is guided by Gremlin Gus and becomes armed with Merlin's brush. Retro-Mickey uses the brush to restore the Wasteland in order to atone for his destruction and win Oswald's trust.

After defeating a fake Blot (Oswald revealed the Shadow Blot Retro-Mickey fought along with all the Blotlings he encountered were drippings of the real Blot), Retro-Mickey eventually comes to terms with his actions and reveals all to Oswald, who loses his temper. While jumping angrily on the cork sealing the Jug, Oswald accidentally causes the cork to break, allowing the true form of the Shadow Blot- a giant specter constructed from paint thinner- to escape his prison into the world. Oswald soon reveals that he and his girlfriend, Ortensia, attempted to seal the Blot away, but Ortensia was blighted by the Blot in the process and entered an inert state.

The Blot takes Oswald and Gus, threatening to kill them if Mickey does not allow the Blot to take his heart. Retro-Mickey yields his heart to the Blot, who then proceeds to destroy the Wasteland before moving on to the Realm of Light to wreak havoc there, but Retro-Mickey, Oswald and Gus successfully manage to destroy the Blot, eliminating his exterior with paint-laden fireworks, and rescue Retro-Mickey's heart from the inside. Oswald reunites with Ortensia and befriends Retro-Mickey, the two now possibly bonding with each other as brothers. With the Wasteland now slowly regenerating, Retro-Mickey escapes back to Merin's workshop and returns home through the mirror, which becomes sealed by Merlin to prevent Mickey from entering again and cause any more mischief.

Back in Mickey's time, he and his friends sucessfully rescues Retro-Mickey while defeating and sealing Zorg away for good. Soon after, the plates fade from existance, and Retro-Mickey, having his soul redeemed, departs back to the afterlife, as Mickey and his group return home.

A month later, in Mickey's first own film, 'Mickey the Keyblade Apprentince', Mickey becomes depressed with his life and wishes for some time of learning something new, while his town is building a Castle, as everyone in the world believes the time has come to have it's own King. While venturing to the CornerStone of Light, the stone that protects the world from Darkness, Mickey is sent to the Mysterious Tower for the first time and meets the powerful Sorcerer and retired Keyblade Master, Yen Sid, who reculently agrees to take him in, and Mickey becomes the Sorcerer's Apprentince. After distasterly flooding the tower while trying to practice magic with Yen Sid's hat, Mickey punishes himself by working extra hard on chores, until Yen Sid decides to teach him the arts of magic.

While this is going on, Pete is voted King(after he cheats by causing mini booby traps on Donald and Goofy), but things aren't going too well, since the Phantom Blot is now seeking to take over the world. At the Mysterious Tower, Mickey learns the arts of magic of Fire, Blizzard, Thunder and Cure, and discovers the power of Light and Darkness, and learns about other worlds holding their own tales, from the past, to the future. After a while, sensing the something is wrong in his home, Mickey wishes to return, and after finding mysterious gummi-blocks that appeared(more likely that Xehanort destroyed a world), he and Yen Sid both create a Gummi-Ship that can transport Mickey back home.

With a few sovineers, Mickey shares a farewell with Yen Sid as the two have formed a strong bond, before Mickey finally returns home to Disney Town. When he arrives, he finds that the Phantom Blot is causing mayhem, and after reuighting with his friends and allies, uses his magic and tricks to defeat the Blot and then, finally fully wielding his StarSeeker Keyblade, Mickey imprisions the Blot into another dimension. While Pete is thrown into jail and lost the crown, Mickey and the other residents work hard to rebuild the Castle, now a new vote is taking place and when the Castle is fully complete, a king shall be called. Mickey is chosen as one of the voters, and then preposes to Minnie who accepts to marry him.

A year later, after season 3 of his adventures, in 'Mickey's Memory Quest 2: The search for Zelda', Mickey regains his invision ability and learns that Retro-Mickey was called apon Oswald when the Wasteland is invaded by both the Mad Doctor who has survived Retro-Mickey's adventure, and the Dark Prince, an evil Prince from a distant past who was locked away for centuries until Retro-Mickey accidently created the Shadow Blot.

Mickey and his friends learn that the Dark Prince is back, and his original's(the Prince of Persia) nemesis, the Dahaka, a beastly guardian of Time of the legendary Sands of Time from 1,000 years ago, is seeking destruction, and is also seeking Zelda whom went missing. Mickey, Donald and Goofy journey to find Zelda by retrieving two magical Tablets-One of Spirits, another of Earth-, avoiding the Dahaka and learn about the Prince of Persia and his actions that lead to the Dark Prince's creation and the Dahaka's existance, and the dangerous time-paradox that has fallen into the Realm of Light.

Mickey also discovers that the Mad Doctor had tricked Oswald(Retro-Mickey's best friend) when the Dark Prince attacked and caused a series of earthquakes threatens to undo the work and the world, which is when Gus, the leader of the Gremlins, and Ortensia, Oswald's girlfriend/wife, contact Retro-Mickey for help. Retro-Mickey and Oswald had teamed up to learn about the Mad Doctor's plans, and the legend of the Dark Prince's past, as he is the more violent and aggressive side of the Prince of Persia, who, had released the Sands of Time in an original time-line, was hunted down by the Dahaka to ensure his death, and tragically changed history by taking the Empress of Time into his present, but his actions lead to war in his homeland, causing the Dark Prince to be created, and despite him being vanquished by the Prince who defeated his other nemesis and freed his world from the Sands of Time, the Dark Prince formed a body of his own and entered the future into the Wasteland, sealed away by Oswald, but was released after the Shadow Blot caused horvac.

Mickey and his friends find Zelda who is revealed to be a goddess named Hilda, who was reborn years earlier, and despite her world(Hyule), now holds her name and her legacy, she was reborn and transported to Mickey's world to this point to vanquish the Dark Prince once and for all. The Dark Prince attacks and attempts to steal Zelda's soul, but Mickey defeats and destroys him, just as the Dahaka makes a final attempt to kill him since Mickey is Retro-Mickey's legacy. Zelda recreates the Water Sword, a powerful weapon which is used to destroy the Dahaka. Mickey combines it's power with his Keyblade and banishes the Dahaka. In the past, Retro-Mickey and Oswald defeated the Dark Prince and the Mad Doctor whose robotic body finally gives out and is redeemed. The Wasteland celebrates Retro-Mickey and Oswald's triumph with a parade highlighting the duo's major choices.

In Mickey's present, he bids a farewell to Zelda who returns to her original world, while he and his friends once more return home.

However, in 'Mickey Mouse on Stranger Tides', set a few months after the incident with the Dark Prince, Mickey's friend, Professor Ludwig Von Drake, Donald's uncle-in-law, has invented a time-machine which acciently sends Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto to Earth to 1803, five years after the events of 'Cardcaptor Sakura at World's End', where Captain Jack Sparrow is on a quest to find the fabled Fountain of Youth and crosses paths with a former lover, Angelica. She forces Jack and Mickey aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, a ship captained by the infamous pirate Blackbeard, Angelica's father. Both are also in search of the Fountain; Angelica to save her father's soul, Blackbeard to escape a prophecy of his demise at the hands of a reformed man who's heart has been cleansed by a child of the future(Sakura).

They, Donald, Goofy and Pluto join forces with Captain Barbossa and the Black Pearl Crew in a race against the Spanish for the Fountain. In the end of film, Barbossa kills Blackbeard, Jack strands Angelica on an island, both Captain Pirates and the crew of the Black Pearl(and the Pearl itself, due to Donald's accidental unbreakable spell), become immortal in their current youths, and share the Black Pearl for years to come. Mickey and his group return to their present, in which, the Disney Castle is now completed and Mickey becomes it's true King, with Minnie as Queen, Donald as the royal Court magican, Goofy as Captain of the Knights, Daisy as Minnie's lady-in-waiting, and Chip an Dale(two Chimmunk brothers) as the Gummiship engineers.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Final Fantasy prequel season 2:

Main protagonist-King Mickey Mouse.

New characters introduced-Tidus(Final Fantasy X version/not Kingdom Hearts counterpart), Yuna(Final Fantasy X version), Wakka(Final Fantasy X version), Lulu, Rikku(Final Fantasy X version), Kimarai(if that's how you spell it).

Returning characters-Auron(his reason why he was dead as shown in the Sailor Moon Johto journey trilogy series is here).

Main antagonists-SIN, Seymour.

Introduction to the series-(Note: much of it is the storyline of Final Fantasy X, but with a Kingdom Hearts and Sailor Moon mixture to it)Five years after the events of 'Sailor Moon Birth by Sleep' and 3 years before the events of Sailor Moon(thus, the Galaxia Saga), in 'Kingdom Hearts: Final Fantasy', King Mickey, now a Keyblade Master, is the only remaining current Keyblade wielder available, as Aqua is still trapped in the Realm of Darkness, Ventus is still in comatose, Terra is still missing, Xehanort disappeared, Eraqus vanquished, and Yen Sid having retired years earlier. One night, while sleeping, one of the Fayths of the of Spira, Bahamut-in a form of a purple hooded young boy-uses it's power to bring forth Mickey's spirit and merge it into that of his 'Dream-Body' from the Realm of Sleep, and send Mickey into Spira.

There, Mickey, confused about what happened, meets Tidus, a young renowned star of the underwater sport blitzball from the high-tech metropolis of Zanarkand which, during the blitzball tournament, the city is attacked by an immense creature which Auron, a man not originally from Zanarkand, calls "Sin". Sin destroys Zanarkand, taking Tidus and Auron to the world of Spira. Mickey and Tidus both meet and then are rescued by Al Bhed salvagers in the area. Upon asking them where they are from, one of them, Rikku, tells Tidus that Sin destroyed Zanarkand 1,000 years ago. After Sin attacks again, Tidus and Mickey are separated from the divers and drifts to the tropical island of Besaid, where they meet Wakka, captain of the local blitzball team. Wakka introduces Mickey and Tidus to Yuna, a young summoner about to go on a pilgrimage to obtain the Final Aeon and defeat Sin; and her guardians, Lulu and Kimahri.

Meanwhile, Mickey decides to join them in their quest in hopes in returning home, while Tidus joins to help Wakka in the upcoming blitzball tournament to find a way back home. The party travels across Spira to gather aeons, defending against attacks by Sin and its "offspring"— monters called Sinspawn. After the tournament, they are joined by Auron, who convinces Tidus and Mickey to become Yuna's guardians. He reveals to Tidus that Yuna's father, Lord Braska; Tidus's father, Jecht; and himself made the same pilgrimage to defeat Sin ten years earlier(set during Mickey's adventures as he slowly he became a Keyblade wielder). Tidus thought his father had died at sea ten years earlier. Following another attack from Sin, they are joined by Rikku, later revealed to be Yuna's cousin.

When the party arrives in the city of Guadosalam, the leader of the Guado, Seymour Guado, proposes to Yuna, saying that it will ease Spira's sorrow. At Macalania Temple, the group sees a message from Seymour's father Jyscal, who declares he was killed by his son, who now aims to destroy Spira. The group reunites with Yuna to engage Seymour in battle, killing him; soon afterward, Sin attacks, separating Yuna from the others. While searching for her on Bikanel Island, the homeland of the Al Bhed where they had surfaced, Tidus has an emotional breakdown when he and Mickey learn that summoners die after summoning the Final Aeon, leading to his desire to find a way to defeat Sin while keeping Yuna alive. The group finds Yuna in Bevelle, where she is being forced to marry the unsent Seymour, who Mickey learns knows about the knowlage of other worlds from Master Xehanort during the events of Birth by Sleep five years earlier, and knows that Mickey himself is a Keyblade wielder and King. They crash the wedding and escape with Yuna. The group is captured at the Bevelle temple, and are ordered to stand trial. After escaping from their sentence, the group heads towards the ruins of Zanarkand.

On the way there, Mickey and Tidus learn that Tidus, Jecht, and the Zanarkand they hail from are summoned entities akin to aeons based on the original Zanarkand and its people. Long ago, the original Zanarkand battled Bevelle in a machina war, in which the former was defeated. Zanarkand's survivors became "fayth" so that they could use their memories of Zanarkand to create a new city in their image, removed from the reality of Spira. One thousand years after its creation, the fayth have become exhausted from "dreaming" their Zanarkand, but are unable to stop due to Sin's influence. Mickey also learns that since he is the only current Keyblade wielder as others(Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora and Riku) are not yet old enough to wield their own Keyblades, and since he couldn't arrive in his real body, the Fayth had merged his spirit with his dream body, as in the Realm of Sleep, all life's spirits transport themselves into their dream bodies when they go to sleep, and then return to their original bodies when they awaken. Once Sin is defeated, Mickey's spirit will return to his real body, while his dream body returns to the Realm of Sleep.

Once they reach Zanarkand, Yunalesca—the first summoner to defeat Sin and has been unsent ever since—tells the group that the Final Aeon is created from the fayth of one close to the summoner. After defeating Sin, the Final Aeon kills the summoner and transforms into a new Sin, which has caused its cycle of rebirth to continue. Yuna decides against using the Final Aeon, due to the futile sacrifices it carries and the fact that Sin would still be reborn. Disappointed by their resolution, Yunalesca tries to kill Mickey's group, but she is defeated and vanishes, ending hope of ever attaining the Final Aeon. After the fight, the group learns that Yu Yevon, a summoner who lost his humanity and mind, is behind Sin's cycle of rebirth. This leads the group to infiltrate Sin's body to battle Seymour and Jecht's imprisoned spirits.

With Sin's hosts defeated, Mickey and Tidus' group battle and defeat Yu Yevon. Sin's cycle of rebirth ends, and the spirits of Spira's fayth are freed from their imprisonment. Auron, revealed to be unsent, goes to the Farplane, having died years ago after confronting Yunalesca(and thus him being summoned from the Underworld before returning to the afterlife thanks to Sora and Sailor Moon). Just then, Dream Zanarkand and Tidus disappear, now that the freed fayth stopped the summoning. Mickey, his task complete, returns to his real body as his dream body fades back into the Realm of Sleep, but this causes him to believe that what happened to him in his adventure in Spira was only just a dream. Afterward, in a speech to the citizens of Spira, Yuna resolves to help rebuild their world now that it is free of Sin.

* * *

Pokemon Deltora Quest-Coded special season 2:

Main characters: Sailor Mini Moon, King Mickey Mouse, Team Pokepals, Max, Grovyle, Donkey, Crash, Eddie, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jiminy Cricket, Chip and Dale.

New characters introduced-Data Sora, Data Sakura, Data Riku(Aka: the Journal).

Main antagonists: Maleficent, Pete the Cat, Anti-Sora(Sora's heartless).

Introduction to the series-In 'Pokemon Deltora Quest: Coded', set after the events of 'Sailor Moon and the Dawn of the Dinosaurs' and just before the ending of the final episode of series tweleve of Sailor Moon, Team MoonFriendShip(Rini as the leader, Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Donkey, Max and the two recent members, Crash and Eddie), now an exploration side-team of the Sailor Team, travel to Disney Castle for some training, where they arrive just as Jiminy Cricket organizes his two journals chronicling Sora's journeys—one of which contains the "Thank Naminé" line he had written at the end of 'Pokemon: Chain of Memories' —when he discovers a second line he doesn't remember writing: "Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it".

King Mickey has the contents of the journal digitized to investigate this second message, only to find the datascape has been corrupted with bugs, which take the form of red-and-black blocks and Heartless. Mickey and Rini thus guide a virtual Sora named "Data-Sora" and a virtual Sakura named "Data-Sakura"(which Rini insisted on creating since Serena would "wreck the entire computer") through multiple worlds in the datascape to debug the journal by destroying the blocks and digitized Heartless that appear.

While this happens, Rini, Mickey, Grovyle, Donald, Piplup, Chimchar, Goofy, Max and Jiminy are imported into the datascape by an avatar of the journal's uncorrupted data, which takes the form of a virtual Riku, to better assist Data-Sakura and Data-Sora in debugging the journal. However, they discover that Pete and Maleficent have also entered the datascape to use it in their latest attempt at world domination. Maleficent destroys Data-Sora's Keyblade, damages Data-Sakura's Sealing Staff and kidnaps Data-Riku, but Sailor Mini Moon, Piplup and Grovyle traverse through the Datascape to rescue Riku, while Data-Sakura joins with Mickey and Chimchar to find Maleficent, and Data-Sora continues through the datascape with the help of Donald and Goofy until he regains the ability to conjure a Keyblade and Data-Sakura fixes and transforms her staff into a replica of the real staff Sakura has.

Pete pits them against a bug-infected Data-Riku, who Data-Sora and Data-Sakura defeats and debugs, only to discover that having done so will reset everything in the datascape, including Data-Sora's and Data-Sakura's memories, to their original state prior to the journal's corruption. The debugging process also activates the bug responsible for the data's corruption, which takes the form of Sora's Heartless. Data-Sakura and Data-Sora destroys the bug before losing their memories while Sailor Mini Moon, Mickey and the others—including Maleficent and Pete—are returned to the real world by Data-Riku.

With the journal completely debugged, Data-Riku uncovers extra data modeled after Castle Oblivion, which contains the secret to the journal's second message; Jiminy wrote about the adventure here in the same journal, so it was also erased. Sailor Mini Moon and Mickey both guide the reset Data-Sakura and reset Data-Sora to the extra world where they are tested by a virtual Roxas to endure the pain of having forgotten their friends as a result of being reset.

Data-Sora and Data-Sakura defeat Data-Roxas and are allowed access to the deepest portion of Castle Oblivion. There, they, Sailor Mini Moon and Mickey encounter a virtual Naminé, who reveals the real Naminé as the one who left the message after discovering a set of memories relating to three people tied to the real Sora's heart—who Mickey recognized as Terra, Aqua, and Ventus—, and others tied to Sailor Moon's, Ash's, and the real Sakura's hearts-who Rini recongises as Queen Serenity, Clow Reed(Eli Moon), Sceptile, and even Piplup's father(Jason)-while restoring his lost memories; the bugs are also revealed to have been an unintentional side effect of her message.

Before disappearing, Data-Naminé explains that it is Sailor Moon's, the real Sakura's, Ash's and the real Sora's duties to rescue Sceptile, Terra, Aqua and Ventus, along with others(including Roxas, Xion and the real Naminé, while curing the pain of the late Axel), which Sailor Mini Moon and the rest of Team MoonFriendShip then relays to the rest of the Sailor Team and Mickey relays to Sora through the bottled letter shown at the ending of the final episode of the twelth series of Sailor Moon that details the story of Queen Serenity's younger years, the fates of Terra, Ventus and Aqua, and the history of Jason and Sceptile.

However, shortly after this, Rini and Grovyle both inform Dialga and Sailor Pluto in Temporal Tower about Piplup's lost memories when he was a human, and Mickey and Yen Sid discuss the location of Terra, Aqua, and Ventus.

During both conversations however, Sailor Pluto, Dialga and Yen Sid reveal that the destruction of Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody has brought about the eventual return of Master Xehanort-thus, Chaos will also return. To prepare for this new threat, Sailor Mini Moon is ordered to take Sailor Moon, Sakura and Ash to Yen Sid who also orders Mickey to bring Sora and Riku to him, intending to examine them for the Mark of Mastery, while Dialga requests Grovyle to bring Team Pokepals to him for extra special training to help combat against Xehanort.

* * *

Sailor KeyWars the Great War of Light and Darkness prequel series:(Note: Now the real secret of the Keyblade War and the Sailor Soldier War against Chaos is about to be revealed).

New characters-Sailor Passion, Sailor Star, Sailor Ultimate, Sailor Nature, Cosmos(Sailor Moon anime version, since she never appeared in Sailor Stars nor is related to ChibiChibi), Keith the recent Keyblade wielder.

Returning characters-Sailor Galaxia, the Sailor Team(minor appearences).

Main antagonists-Chaos(in a Sailor Soldier form*!?*), Sailor Heartless, Sailor Dark-Heart, Sailor Demise, Sephiroth(revived), Ultimecia(freed briefly).

Introduction to the series-5,000 years in the past, before the events of Birth by Sleep, Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony, and the ruler of the Realm of Light, has chosen special young women through out the Solar Universe as Sailor Warriors to protect the Realm of Light, while the humans of the Kingdom Hearts universe, learning about the true Kingdom Hearts which sleeps within the Lifestream and it's counterpart, the χ-blade, create man-made magical Keyblades in the image of the mythical weapon. However, Chaos, the darkness of Discord, since it's imprisionment 7,000 years previously, has reawoken and has taken form of a woman named Sailor Chaos, and has chosen several people of Darkness to bring destruction into the Realm of Light to gain the χ-blade and Kingdom Hearts.

Sensing the threat that Chaos possesses, Cosmos sends her three most trusted apprentinces-Galaxia, the most powerful Sailor Warrior in the Universe, Sailor Star, the Mentor-like Sailor Warrior of many stars, and Sailor Passion, the youngest and newest Sailor Warrior of love-to the world of Kingdom Hearts to investigate the cause of Chaos' return.

As the three traverse through the world, Sailor Passion meets young children who want to have a future where everyone is safe and happy while remembering their loved ones. She also comes across Keith, a young man who is a Keyblade wielder and whom Passion falls in love with. She also fights the warriors of Chaos-namely Sailor Dark-Heart- and a revivied Sephiroth who is brainwashed and malupited into joining the forces of Chaos. Eventually Sailor Passion learns from Galaxia and Sailor Star that Chaos and it's forces already formed an army to start a War which would assume the fate of the entire Realm of Light.

With no other choice, Sailor Passion arrives in the ruins of Midgar, and reuights with her friends, and Cosmos and all other Warriors of Light(after their world is destroyed by Chaos), just as Chaos, it's Warriors, Sephiroth and a revived Ultimecia arrive, where Chaos explains the power of the X-Blade and the door Kingdom Hearts holds within the planet, deep in the core of the Lifestream, and it's plans to destroy everything back into where nothing exists except darkness for all eternity.

The epic war begins as darkness starts to cover the Realm of Light and all warriors of Light and Darkness clash in a heavy battle. As Passion defeats thirteen darknesses as well as Sephiroth, Chaos kills Cosmos, takes hold of the X-Blade and consumes the Realm of Light into ultimate darkness, killing almost everyone instantly. Deep within the darkness, Passion, Galaxia and Star managed to survive as they defeat Sailor Demise, Sailor Heartless and Sailor Dark-Heart, while Galaxia faces Chaos herself in a final battle, and in the end, uses the Sword of Sealing to destroy Chaos' vessal and seal it's spirit within her own body as well as destroying the X-Blade, it's seven lights going into space while it's thirteen darknesses are destroyed, while Passion fights and destroys the Dark-Shadow monster. Star however, dies as she defeats Demise who also dies.

Dying in the never-ending darkness, Galaxia sends away her Star-Seed into space in hopes of another chosen one to find it to one day end the true war of Chaos(which leads to the events of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars), while giving Passion the Sword of the sealing. With no other choice, Passion seals Galaxia away inside a stone-crystal while she fades away herself. The other surviving light, the children Passion met earlier, hear her and as they cry, the lights within their hearts glow brightly and recreates the Realm of Light, reviving everyone who have no memory of what had happened at all.

Sailor Nature, a Warrior born from the Lifestream itself, and is the apprentince of Sailor Ultimate(Cosmos's first apprentince), who also befriended Sailor Passion earlier, also survived, but due to her wounds, she uses her last power to revive Passion and send her to the newly recreated world of the strange tower(which would eventually become the Mysterious Tower), then dies. Passion is greeted by the other survivor Ultimate who says that the War is over but Kingdom Hearts is gone, sleeping within the newly created Realm of Darkness, as the Lifestream has been broken, it's light helping to recreate the new worlds, including the Solar Universe. Passion also finds the spirits of Cosmos and Star who request her to become a new guardien of the Realm Light even in spirit, as Cosmos also states that she will separate her light into two; one creating a powerful object called the Imperiul Silver Crystal, and the other into a heart of a new warrior(Princess Serenity/Sailor Moon), one whose's love will be the very key to restore peace, before declaring their love for her, then fade away.

In her last moments, Ultimate surrenders her own Keyblade to Passion to complete the recreation before fading away. Heartbroken, Passion leaves to find Balamb Garden Castle in ruins in it's own separate world, before breaking down in tears. Just as she did so however, light shines everywhere the world is restored, as are new other worlds, the villages, cities and natures all separated from each other by invisable walls that can only be connected by the power of the Keyblades. Passion gazes around in the new castle(later known as the Land of Departure), remembering the smiling faces of those she loved and smiles as tears fall, accepting her task as well as accepting this world as her new home, becoming a true warrior of light and also a Keyblade Master.

In the present day(1999), having been informed by Rini and Mickey about the return of Master Xehanort, Serena, Sakura, Ash, Sora and Riku, along with the rest of the Sailor Team, Donald and Goofy return to Yen Sid's Tower, to take part of the Mark of Mastery, as Sailor Passion in the past senses Sailor Moon's destiny and realises that Sailor Moon is Cosmos's true chosen successor.

* * *

Twilight Soldier Sailor Dark Moon-Galaxia's return the 4th/final season:

Returning Characters: Sailor Dark Moon, Dusknoir, Galaxia, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Carpet, Lea(From Sailor Moon; Birth by Sleep), Darkrai.

Returning Antagonist-Seymour.

Introduction to the series-In the forth-final series of Sailor Dark Moon, 'Sailor Dark Moon: Galaxia's Return', and set shortly after the events of 'Pokemon Deltora Quest: Coded', Kaylie, having gained a super form of her Sailor Dark Moon ability(explained in Dirge of Cerberus: Kingdom Hearts), along with her friends discover "Sinspawns" which are attacking the Orre region, so they fight to protect Earth, while she is uneased due to sensing the return of darkness connected to Chaos.

During the battle agianst the Sinspawns, Galaxia(who after was freed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon and had departed to return the Starseeds she stole while still possessed by Chaos) returns and rescues them. She too sensed the return of the Darkness and warns Kaylie about the Sinspawns are originally from Spira, and their background as those who die but aren't sent to the afterlife(the Farplane) and turn into.

Sailor Dark Moon, along with Dusknoir, decides to investigate the other worlds to see if there is someone behind the situation. Traversing to other worlds, old and new, Sailor Dark Moon becomes more and more aware of the Sailor Soldier War and learns a bit about the Keyblade War.

After protecting Twilight Town, Sailor Dark Moon and Dusknoir are reuighted with Galaxia who ended up injured while saving the two of them. As they began to heal Galaxia, Sailor Dark Moon reveals the many recent events that began after Galaxia left almost two years previously. Soon enough, Galaxia accepts Dark Moon's friendship and decides to stay offically with the Dark Moon Team.

The trio eventually return to Radient Garden and come face to face with a revived Seymour(the antagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Final Fantasy). He reveals that he is the original of Xenula, the leader of the Shadow Souls who was defeated by Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus in the sixth season of Sailor Moon. He also explains that when those who die but are unsent in Spira, the Shadow Souls are created when the unsent are sent to the Farplane, fully creating them, but when the Shadow Souls die, the two halves are formed back together as one, reviving them into their original state. Unless those who die are sent to their Promised Land instantly, the unsent will remain in the living realm and the Shadow Souls are created anew, similiar to that of when someone becomes a Heartless and create their Nobodies.

Sailor Dark Moon and her friends also learn another shocking truth; Xehanort has told Seymour about the knowlage of other worlds and Keyblade, and Seymour himself has met King Mickey who still believes that his adventure in Spira was simply a dream. They also discover that like Seymour, Xehanort is set to return soon due to his Heartless "Ansem" and his Nobody Xemnas, both having been defeated by Sailor Moon and Sora.

Galaxia admits that long ago, when Xehanort was young, he inadvertaly released her possessed form from a crystalized state that kept Chaos from using her body and to cause destruction. When this happened many years ago in another world, Chaos-Galaxia gave up his back-up full power to Xehanort(explaining his desire to create a new Keyblade War) in case Chaos is expelled from Galaxia's body, and that, when Xehanort succeeds in his plans, he will become a new Chaos to destroy the Realm of Light.

Seymour states that he is part of Xehanort now, and fights the protagonists who defeat him but are unable to kill him, knowing that unless they have a summoner to send him back to the Farplane, he will be unstoppable as an unsent and Xenula will return. After Seymour flees, Sailor Dark Moon decides to remain in Radient Garden for a little bit to warn Leon and the others, and then return to the Sailor Team. Galaxia decides to stay to stop Chaos once more. As the story ends, however, the trio are given a surprise as a familiar nightmare-Pokemon, and a familiar man with red hair and organization XIII cloak who is just like Axel approach them, the final episode of Sailor Dark Moon ending in a cliff-hanger which the story continues in the future Sailor Moon series.

* * *

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Dream Drop Distance season 13:

Returning protagonists: Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, the Sailor Team, Sailor Dark Moon, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Dusknoir, Galaxia.

New added Protagonists-Lea, Darkrai, Yen Sid.

Returning character-Lightning Farron(Dream counterpart).

New characters(Dream counterparts)-Snow Villers, Serah Farron, Hope, Sazh, Vanille, Fang, Kevin Flynn, Quarra, Tron, Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss in Boots, the Ogre tribe, Pokepark residents, Darkrai, CLU2, Anon(Anonmumous-I think that's how it's spelled), Mickey Mouse, Pikachu.

New characters-Sailor Tide(Megan).

Returning and new protagonists-Master Xehanort, Seymour, Xigbar, Saix(Isa), Maleficent, Pete the Cat, Young Xehanort, "Ansem", Xemnas.

Dream World locations-Traverse Town, Ogre Village, The Grid, Pokepark, WishPark, Fantasia, the World that Never Was.

Minor characters-Team Rocket trio(Jessie, James and Meowth), Ienzo(the original of Zexion), Even(the original of Vexen), Dilan(the original of Xaldin), Aeleus(the original of Leaxeus), Kairi.

Introduction to the series-During and after the events of 'Sailor Dark Moon: Galaxia's Return', in the thirteenth series of Sailor Moon, named, 'Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance', Serena(Usagi), Sakura, Ash(Satoshi), Sora and Riku, having learned from Rini(Chibiusa) and King Mickey(via letter) about the fates of Sceptile(Juptile), Jason(Future-Piplup's father), Terra, Aqua and Ventus-a trio of apprentice Keyblade-wielders- who faced different fates at the end of Birth by Sleep during a battle with Master Xehanort, and parts of the Keyblade War(the true story split into two), take the Mark of Mastery exam to become Keyblade Masters to counter the threat of his return. For the exam, they are sent to worlds that were restored at the end of the seventh series of Sailor Moon albeit in a "sleeping" state disconnecting them from other worlds. These worlds are inhabited by Dream Eaters, creatures born from darkness that seek out the Keyholes of Sleep found there.

Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash(along with Pikachu), Sora and Riku's task is to reawaken the sleeping worlds by unlocking the seven Keyholes of Sleep, and then return to the realm of light; they are advised to create benevolent "Spirit" Dream Eaters to guide them and battle the malevolent "Nightmare" Dream Eaters. Yen Sid promises the five will attain new powers that will deem them Keyblade Masters should they succeed.

Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora and Riku are separated at the start of the exam, and find themselves each in a separate version of the first sleeping world, Traverse Town, where they are able to influence one another's journey(also meeting the sleeping forms of Lightning-who is searching for her younger sister Serah-, Sazh-who is taking care of his young son-, Snow-who is set to marry Serah-, Hope-a fourteen year old boy-, and Fang and Vanille-both from a world below Lightning's-).

Throughout the exam, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora and Riku cross paths with a mysterious youth who is accompanied by their enemies Xemnas and Ansem, respectively. The three issue warnings to the protagonists and play on their weaknesses, but the five ignore them and continue their test.

In the meantime, Piplup(who's human name is revealed to be Gavin in the Maps of Life special trilogy), is kidnapped by Seymour who also managed to damage Mickey's dream-body in the Realm of Sleep, preventing him from dreaming, and also lands Piplup into comatose, having also taken Darien(Mamoru) hostage, also rendering him into comatose. Chimchar is rescued by Sailor Tide, a young new sailor warrior who once knew Yen Sid during his youth, and joins Sailor Dark Moon, Dusknoir and Galaxia, as Darkrai-who was killed by Ash in the special Maps of Life Trilogy-was revived by Galaxia who, for Comsos' wishes, deemed him worthy to redeem himself.

Some members of the original Organization XIII who were killed a couple years previously, like Master Xehanort, have been revived as their originals, of Ienzo(the somebody of Zexion who was killed by Axel) a young man whom, at an early childhood, lost his parents and was raised by Ansem the Wise, Even(the somebody of Vexen who was also killed by Axel), a scientest of Radient Garden(and who possibly a father-figure to Ienzo), Dilan(the Nobody of Xaldin who was vanquished by the Sailor Team), Aeleus(the somebody of Lexeuas who was killed by Riku), and Lea(Axel's original human form), having become an adult during Axel's lifetime, and was once a teenager who befriended Ventus in Birth by Sleep. Lea, now human and having his heart back, but having matured a little as an adult, takes notice that Braig(the somebody of Xigbar who was defeated by Sailor Moon and Sora), and Lea's childhood friend Isa(the somebody of Saix who was Xemnas' second in command and was defeated by the Sailor Team) are missing, and learns about the true fates of the Heartless and the Nobodies. He joins Sailor Dark Moon and her group in hopes to find Braig and Isa(as known in the final episode of Sailor Dark Moon: Galaxia's Return).

Meanwhile, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the rest of the Sailor Team are forced to return to Disney Castle after Maleficent and Pete have taken Minnie hostage for an exchange for the Datascape, and Maleficent reveals that she was informed by Xehanort about the worlds and the Princesses of Heart. The group are saved by the timely arrival of Sailor Dark Moon, Dusknoir, Galaxia, Darkrai, Sailor Tide, Chimchar and Lea who save Minnie and Maleficent and Pete are forced to retreat. Once there, Galaxia reveals her past and the true tale of the War of Light and Darkness(Cosmos and Chaos), before they all return to the Mysterious Tower where Sailor Tide reveals that she actually comes from the year of 1995 and has time-travelled into the future to remain trapped in order to aid the Sailor Team to defeat Xehanort.

Completing the exam, Sailor Moon arrives in Cosmos' Domain instead of home, learns from the dream-spirit of Sailor Heartless(who is the true source of all Heartless), that the Sailor Warriors War against Chaos and the Keyblade War are the same War of Light and Darkness that ended in Chaos killing Cosmos, and Galaxia to force Chaos into her body, before sending her Starseed(in the form of Chibi Chibi) to the successor of Cosmos: Sailor Moon herself. She defeats Sailor Heartless, and meets the dream-spirit of Cosmos, who reveals at the last minute before her death, split her great powers of light into two; one that created the Silver Crystal, and the other which has merged with Princess Serenity's light inside her heart when she and Kaylie(Kurai) were born in the Moon Kingdom, and that Sailor Moon is actually Princess Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon then arrives in the World that Never Was after being told by Ansem about Darien's fate, and eventually meets the dream-spirit of Sailor Passion, who, on her deathbed, has split her own powers into several others-Sakura, Ash, Team Pokepals, Rini, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and even Lea(who is oblivious at the moment)-to aid in Sailor Moon's destiny to defeat Chaos. At this time, Sora arrives in the World That Never Was instead of home and encounters Xemnas and Xigbar, who explain Organization XIII was founded to gather vessels to hold fragments of Xehanort's own heart, transforming them into clones.

As Sora defeats Xemnas but was about to have his heart swallowed up into darkness, Sailor Moon arrives just in time to free Sora from the darkness and revive him(and protect Ventus' heart as well), forcing Xemnas and Xigbar(who hasn't turned back into Braig due to already being a 'Half-Xehanort') to retreat. The two then continue to rejoin the others. Elsewhere, Ash and Pikachu are confronted by Seymour, who reveals the time of Spira and that Ash himself was actually inside Mickey's dreams, acting as his dream-body's replacement and taunts Ash for killing Darkrai despite his love for Pokemon. Remembering that Mickey had cured him from his tragic despair, Ash drives off Seymour, revives Mickey's dream body and enters the real world, joining up with Pikachu, Sailor Moon and Sora.

Sakura, having also arrived in the World that Never Was, re-encounters the youth, now revealed to be a young Xehanort. Placed into a dream version of the world, Sakura learns that young Xehanort is a time traveler who's been gathering every version of himself from history. Accepting her light and Clow Reed's magical darkness, Sakura escapes Young Xehanort and rejoins Sailor Moon and the others. Finally, Riku is confronted by Ansem, who reveals Riku has been traveling within Sora's dreams as Dream Eater. Riku defeats Ansem, entering the real world and rejoins Sora and the others.

Together, they infiltrate to the Castle, along with Sailor Mini Moon, Grovyle, Chimchar and Mickey, who all realized Xehanort's trap and Mickey having realising that his adventure in Spira was real, confront Seymour who reveals that he is Xenula's original, and the Sailor Team fight him. Master Xehanort revives, declaring his other selves and vessels as the members of the true Organization XIII; Xehanort plans to pit his thirteen "seekers of darkness" against the great "guardians of light" to recreate the χ-blade. Xehanort tries transferring part of his heart into Darien and Piplup, two halves of his last needed vessel, but Darien and Piplup are rescued by Darkrai and Lea, and the rest of the group are aided by Sailor Dark Moon, Sailor Tide, Galaxia, Dusknoir, Donald and Goofy.

However, Isa, like Braig, was revealed to never have been revived as his original as his heart was taken over by Xehanort, much to the shock and horror of Lea. Sailor Tide, who was once friends with Xehanort, Yen Sid and Eraqus, sacrifices most of her powers to weaken Xehanort and his vessels who all return to their respective time periods, assuring they'll clash in due time, and she ends up reviving Darien but falls into comatose herself.

Returning Piplup and Sailor Tide back to Yen Sid's tower, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora and Riku enter their dreams and release their hearts from the nightmare-possessed spirits of Sailor Star, Jason, Jason's heartless and nobody. The five then arrive in Sora's heart in a digital version of Destiny Islands, where they find a copy of Ansem the Wise. Ansem assures that Piplup and Sailor Tide are awake, and giving Sora and his friends the research data he had left in Sora's heart to help Sora save those connected to it. Upon returning, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora and Riku are deemed Keyblade Masters by Yen Sid for braving their courage for each other, their close friend and for braving the realm of sleep a second time to reawaken Piplup and Sailor Tide.

Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal suddenly transforms her into her Eternal Form(Note: as in season six, she and the others scouts were in their original forms, in season seven, in their R froms, in the kanto and orange island adventures, in their S forms, and in the movies and seasons 10, 11 and 12, as well as specials, in their super forms once again), magically brings Kairi to the tower(for her to be trained as a Keyblade wielder), and giving Serena's four guardians(Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus) the ability to wield their own Keyblades. Sailor Tide, Darkrai, Galaxia, Sailor Dark Moon and Dusknoir decide to remain with the Sailor Team, Piplup and Chimchar remain with Yen Sid to continue their training, and Lea also has gained a Keyblade of his own, and is also welcomed into the group as a new member of the Sailor Team. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy are now offically true members of the Sailor Team.

A week later, having discovered that Xehanort and his vessels are located in the Houen region on Earth, Serena, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Riku and Mickey travel to the Houen region, both for Serena to compete in the houen league as a disguise to the mission to defeat Master Xehanort(who was revealed that, like Cosmos did to Sailor Moon, was chosen to hold Chaos' power inside him along with his own, and if he wins, he will become the new Chaos) once and for all.

In the secret ending of the game version of Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance, four new Sailor Scouts are arriving in the Houen region, and Team Rocket trio Jessie, James and Meowth discover that their former leader Giovanni as formed a new Team Rocket organizationed named Rocket-X and decide to defeat their former boss in the Houen region once and for all, unaware of Master Xehanort's return.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts Reawakening midquel season:

Returning characters and main protagonists-Sailor Tide, Lightning Farron, Yuna, Rikku, Sazh, Snow, Hope, Eraqus(younger years), Yen Sid(younger years), Fang, Vanille, Serah, young Xehanort(explained in the story).

New characters: Paine, Shinra(Final Fantasy X-2 version), Lenne.

Antagonists-Orphan, Shuyin.

Introduction to the series-Shortly after being revived by Sailor Moon and her group in the near ending of, 'Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance', in 'Kingdom Hearts: Reawakening', before Serena, Sakura, Ash, Sora, Riku and King Mickey depart for Earth in a week, Sailor Tide reveals her past, which in her case, is short time before her arrival in the present.

This story is set as a time-travel incident. Sailor Tide as a normal teenager, in the name of Megan who is an orphan of Canada living in the Orphanage, in the year of 1995, a year before Serena learns of her idenity as Princess Serenity. Megan begins to have mysterious dreams of people turning into strange creatures, peoples' spirits turning into their own being, and an old man consuming a young man's body with his heart(Flashs of Master Xehanort possessing Terra's body).

Meanwhile, in the world of Spira, two years after the events of Kingdom Hearts Final Fantasy, things take on actionly as Yuna, Rikku and Paine recover Yuna's stolen Garment Grid from the Leblanc Syndicate in the first of several encounters in which they vie for spheres.

In the past of 30 years before the events of Sailor Moon Birth by Sleep, in a world called Cocoon as the citizens of the town of Bodhum are being evicted, or Purged, from Cocoon after coming in contact with something from Pulse. Young Eraqus and young Yen Sid, two new Keyblade wielders, sense the darkness coming from the two strange worlds, and with a younger version of Xehanort, they all travel to Cocoon to investigate.

Back in Megan's time, the young girl meets a spirited Sailor Passion who passed on as a spirit to keep the Realm of Light safe, and gives Megan the power to become a Sailor Warrior, in the name of Sailor Tide, the guardien of Calm waves, and also giving her an ability to travel to the universe of Kingdom Hearts, and travel back and forth through time. Despite her rival, Klyne attemping to stop her after witnessing Megan's new ability, the newly formed Sailor Warrior uses her new ability and travels to Spira, meeting Yuna for the first time.

Sailor Tide joins Yuna's group, known as the Gullwings, and they discover an ancient sphere containing images of an enormous machina weapon called "Vegnagun" that was secretly buried beneath Bevelle. The weapon has enough power to threaten all of Spira, and, moreover, it is revealed that Vegnagun's AI is unable to distinguish friend from foe once activated. Suddenly feeling flashes of darkness threating time, Sailor Tide is then transported into the past, where she meets Eraqus, Yen Sid and Xehanort who all arrived in Cocoon, as after a five people, under names of Lightning, Hope, Vannile, Sazh and Snow who all confronted a being known as Anima. Anima then brands them all five as l'Cie and they are cast out into a different part of Cocoon as as the Keyblade trio arrived. During this transformation, the newly crested l'Cie all have the same vision: a monster called Ragnarok. Sailor Tide, Eraqus, Yen Sid and Xehanort learn of this world's rules, and each see that it is unfair to mankind, but are reminded that they are not part of this world, so they cannot suffer.

Tide joins forces with the Keyblade wielders, and they follow Lightning's group who have separated; Snow stays behind with a Crystalized Serah, Lightning and Hope travel to Palumpolum, while Sazh and Vanille travel to Nautilus. Unfortunately, during the rest at night, Tide is transported back into her time, meeting up with Yuna and the Gullwings again. The Gullwings and Sailor Tide then join forces with the Leblanc Syndicate to investigate the underground areas of the city in an attempt to destroy the machine before it can be used by either side in the upcoming conflict. However, discovering a large tunnel recently dug into the floor of the weapon's chamber, they realize that Vegnagun has apparently moved to the Farplane, located at Spira's core.

Before she could continue on, Tide is transported back into the past, reuighting with Eraqus and the others. As they find Lightning, they discover the reason of Hope's anger; At Palumpolum, Lightning tries to persuade Hope not to go through with his revenge and Tide and her group meets Snow and Fang. Fang reveals that she and Vanille were l'Cie from Pulse who were turned into crystals; they were turned back into humans 13 days prior to the start of the game's past, sparking the Purge. Hope attempts to murder Snow, but after Snow saves him from an airstrike, he decides not to go through with it. The party then escapes the city with Cid's aid, before Tide is transported back into the her present again.

Disagreements between Spira's factions are soon punctuated further after the disappearance of Baralai, Nooj, and Gippal—the leaders of New Yevon, the Youth League and the Machine Faction respectively. Returning to the underground areas of Bevelle and reuighting with her present friends, Sailor Tide and the Gullwings discover the missing faction leaders discussing Vegnagun and learn that the machine's AI allows it to detect hostility and to respond by activating itself and fleeing. Additionally, it is revealed that Nooj had come to Bevelle with the intention of destroying Vegnagun previously, prompting it to flee to the Farplane. The heroes then learns that Paine had once been friends with all three men, assigned to be their sphere recorder while they were candidates for the Crimson Squad, an elite group intended to be assigned leadership of Crusader chapters across Spira.

Two years earlier in a cave beneath Mushroom Rock Road called "the Den of Woe," just before the failed Operation Mi'ihen during the events of Kingdom Hearts Final Fantasy, the squad's final exercise was conducted. Within the cave, the various squad candidates were swarmed by pyreflies and driven to kill one another. The only survivors were Paine, Baralai, Gippal, and Nooj, who were themselves targeted by the Order of Yevon afterward when they revealed having seen images of Vegnagun while in the cave. Soon after, Nooj shot his surviving comrades and left them to die, severing the friendship the group had with one another. However, at this time, it is revealed that he was not acting of his own accord when he shot them. The feelings that drove the squad members to kill one another are revealed to have been the despair of the game's present-past antagonist, Shuyin, who died 1000 years earlier at the same time as the fall of the Moon kingdom. Before the four survivors could leave the cave, the spirit of Shuyin—requiring a host in order to interact with the world physically—had possessed Nooj, and later forced him to shoot his comrades In the time since, Shuyin had been subtly goading Nooj on a subconscious level, coercing him to approach Vegnagun so that he could use Nooj's body to control it.

Nooj's will was too strong for him to be completely controlled, and his desire to destroy the large machina prompted it to flee. Now desiring a new host, Shuyin leaves Nooj's body and possesses Baralai's, pursuing Vegnagun to the Farplane. Nooj and Gippal follow in pursuit, asking Yuna and Sailor Tide to keep things under control on the surface. In doing so, Sailor Tide must fight and defeat each of Yuna's aeons from Kingdom Hearts Final Fantasy, their spirits now corrupted by Shuyin's despair on the Farplane. During this mission, Yuna and Tide both fall into the Farplane and meets Shuyin, who mistakes Yuna for a woman named "Lenne".[citation needed] Feeling affection toward him that is not her own and finding herself unwilling to move away from him, she listens as Shuyin describes how he "awoke" after he had died, alone and unable to find Lenne. He then expresses anger that Spira's citizens have not yet come to understand the heartache that war can cause, and reveals that he has developed a plan to use the old (but still operational) Vegnagun to destroy all of Spira, ending the possibility of there ever being a war again. In so doing, he believes that he will be making the world a better place.

The two learn that 1,000 years before the main series and during the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, Shuyin was a famous blitzball player in the high-tech metropolis of Zanarkand, and the lover of a popular songstress and summoner—Lenne. Shuyin's memory would then form Tidus in Dream Zanarkand in the events of Kingdom Hearts Final Fantasy. The two lived during Zanarkand's war with the more powerful Bevelle, and during the course of the war, Zanarkand ordered all summoners to the front lines, separating the couple. Believing that Lenne would die in battle, Shuyin decided that the only way to save her was to infiltrate Bevelle, commandeer Vegnagun, and use it to destroy Zanarkand's enemies. However, Lenne perceived Shuyin's intentions, and—unwilling to allow him to take the lives of many others for her sake—followed him.[18] When she caught up to Shuyin in Bevelle, he had only just begun to operate Vegnagun's control panel, an organ integrated into its head. Before he could use the giant cannon located in its mouth to destroy the city, Lenne begged him to stop. Shuyin yielded, but a group of Bevelle soldiers arrived a moment later and shot the couple. Fatally injured, Shuyin failed to hear Lenne saying that she loved him before they died.

Over the course of the following 1000 years, Shuyin's despair and resentment over his failure to save Lenne bonded to pyreflies, causing him to experience the anguish of that moment "again and again and again." Over time, his despair became so powerful that it began acting on its own, and he came to believe that—in addition to helping the world—he would fade away with Lenne if he destroyed Spira.

Now with an understanding of Shuyin's hatred for war, Tide and Yuna managed to return to the surface, and the Gullwings organize a concert to which everyone in Spira is invited, supporters of the Youth League and New Yevon alike. Additionally, the Songstress dressphere worn by Yuna is revealed to be made up of Lenne's memories, resulting in a sphere screen projecting them to everyone in attendance during the concert. Witnessing images of Shuyin and Lenne's last moments, Spira's citizens begin to understand the unproductive nature of their disagreements. Sailor Tide then learns that it was because of Lenne's memories that Shuyin had mistaken Yuna for Lenne and she had felt affection toward him, before she is transported into the past again to learn more about her goal.

Reuighting with her friends of the past, Tide learns that in Nautilus, PSICOM captured Sazh and Vanille and detains them on board the airship Palamecia, and decides to form a rescue mission to save them, while her friendship with Eraqus and Yen Sid grows, while slightly befriending Xehanort, before reunite with Vanille and Sazh before they confront Galenth Dysley, the Sanctum's Primarch, with Kylne by his side, much to Tide's horror. Dysley reveals himself as the Cocoon fal'Cie ruler Barthandelus. He tells them(Lightning and her worlds' group) that their Focus is to transform into the beast Ragnarok and slay the sleeping fal'Cie Orphan, who keeps Cocoon afloat above Pulse. Slaying the fal'Cie Orphan will result in the destruction of Cocoon. Kylne explains to Tide that she met someone from an alternate past to help her find and kill Sailor Tide to become the 'true' Sailor Warrior in favour of joining forces with the darkness.

Sailor Tide and her group of the past escapes and learns from Cid that the fal'Cie believe that Cocoon's destruction will summon the Maker, the creator of the two worlds. The fal'Cie cannot harm Orphan themselves. Vanille and Fang reveal to the party that they were involved in the War of Transgression centuries prior, and that their Focus then had been the same: to transform into Ragnarok and attempt to destroy Orphan. Sailor Tide then ends up time travelling again just as Xehanort finds a cave where an imprisioned Galaxia who is under control of Chaos sleeps, and he frees her with his Keyblade. As gradutude, Chaos-Galaxie surrenders it's backup ultimate powers and transport it into Xehanort's heart since he feels there is a mystery that is intrestingly needs to be solved behind the creation of the worlds, the light that brings the worlds back from the great Darkness, before Sailor Galaxia moves on to begin stealing Star seeds from every world in the Sailor Universe.

Sailor Tide meanwhile, ends up into the past of the events of Sailor Moon Birth By Sleep, where she meets the old Master Xehanort, who reconizes her, but he just finished his converstation with Terra, and he reveals that Orphan is destroyed, but the fight against the darkness is not over. Remembering her dream and that Xehanort's age, Tide realizes that she forseen the past events of Xehanort possessing Terra's body, since his heart has been taken by the darkness, and that he must've began planning during the course of destroying Orphan. Seeing this, Tide claims she will prevent Xehanort's heart being taken by the darkness, and will destroy it even if she is not a true Sailor Warrior, before time travelling back into her present.

Although the factional fighting has ceased, Shuyin has nearly carried out his plan to destroy Spira with Vegnagun. Sailor Tide learns of this, before realizing she must defeat Shuyin first before defeating Orphan and Klyne before making her final time travel. Joining forces with the Leblanc Syndicate once again, Sailor Tide and the Gullwings make their way to the Farplane and find Gippal and Nooj already battling Vegnagun. Working together, they manage to disable the giant machina before its cannon can fire at Spira. Finally confronting Shuyin, Lenne's consciousness emerges from the Songstress dressphere and convinces him to abandon his mission and be at peace. Thanking Yuna and Sailor Tide, Lenne guides Shuyin's spirit to peace on the Farplane.

Sailor Tide then learns from a spirital Sailor Passion who arrived about Shuyin's departure, that once Tide defeats Orphan, she must make on last time travel, this time to the future, where she must live the rest of her life, and not allowed to be in her proper time again. Realizing that she cannot be a true Sailor Warrior or change history, Tide accepts her fate, before using her powers to destroy Orphan once and for all, reuighting with Eraqus, Yen Sid and Xehanort who just returned after his encounter with Galaxia. Tide and her group flies away to Pulse and travels to Oerba, Vanille and Fang's hometown, where Lightning's group hope to learn how to remove their l'Cie marks. The town is deserted, and they find no living people on the surface. The group is unsuccessful in removing their marks, and Dysley confronts them again. He tells them that he is forcing Cid, now the head of the Sanctum, to create chaos in Cocoon to force the Cavalry to attack Cid and Orphan in a coup d'état.

Knowing that Xehanort will eventually become evil himself, Sailor Tide decides to join forces with Eraqus, Yen Sid, Xehanort, Lightning and her group, with the Cocoon group infiltrates Cocoon with the goal of preventing its destruction. They head towards Orphan only to find that the Cavalry have been turned into Cie'th. Sailor Tide and her group encounters Dysley and overpowers him, but Orphan awakens and merges with Dysley, then compels Fang to finish her Focus as Ragnarok while Lightning and her group are seemingly transformed into Cie'th. Sailor Tide is then saved by Eraqus and Yen Sid from Orphan's blast while Xehanort blocks Kylne's attack. The group reappears in human form, preventing Fang from transforming. Sailor Tide fights and defeats Kylne, and then she, Yen Sid, Eraqus, Xehanort and the rest of the group engage and defeat Orphan and escape Cocoon, which is now falling towards Pulse. As Lightning and the rest of her party turns to crystal for completing their Focus, Sailor Tide, Eraqus, Yen Sid and Xehanort use a protective spell to prevent their deaths, Vanille and Fang remain on Cocoon and transform into Ragnarok together. They prevent a collision between Cocoon and Pulse by turning themselves into a crystal pillar between the two worlds.

Sailor Tide, Eraqus, Yen Sid and Xehanort land on Pulse, and reuight with Lightning and the others who have awaken from their crystallization on Pulse and find their l'Cie brands gone, and they are all reuniting with Serah and Dajh. With their mission over, Eraqus, Yen Sid and Xehanort plan to depart and look forward to another mission in protecting the Realm of Light since it is now saved. Sailor Tide, knowing what future to travel to, requests Eraqus to train future Keyblade wielders once he becomes a Master, and requests Yen Sid to keep an eye out on the light and darkness, and give advice to future wielders of the Keyblade. She also asks Xehanort to watch what he's doing, despite knowing that he too will have to be defeated.

Using her time travel one more time, Sailor Tide arrives in the year of present day 1999, during Sailor Moon's, Sakura's, Ash's, Sora's and Riku's Mark of Mastery exam while the rest of the Sailor Team, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy return to Disney Castle to ensure Minnie's safety, where Tide is reuighted with present day Yen Sid who informs her of Xehanort's threat.

With the flash back ending, the Sailor Team now realize of the connections of dream and reality, since Sailor Tide witnessed most of it. The story ends with Sailor Tide watching the stars while Serena walks up to her, saying that her friends are always with her and that she still has Yen Sid. Sailor Tide smiles, thanking Serena.

* * *

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Dream Drop Distance Volume II:

Returning characters-Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Team, Aerith(dream spirit), Yen Sid, Sailor Dark Moon, Lea, Dusknoir, Darkrai, Grovyle, Team Pokepals, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy.

Dream counterparts of other returning characters-The Ice Age herd, the Turks, Sephiroth.

Main antagonists-BitterCold.

Introduction to the series-In, 'Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Volume II', set shortly after the events of Kingdom Hearts Reawakening, Rini(Chibusa)'s spirit is abucted, megering with her dream body and enters new sets of worlds that are still sleeping in the Realm of Sleep, as she is chosen to help fight against the Bittercold, a mysterious lifeform that suddenly appeared and is trying to destroy the world. It has the power to make ice and other objects float and is the true master of the Nightmare-Dream Eaters. Serena(Usagi), discovering her future daughter's comatose, enters Rini's dreams to save her.

During the two journies, travelling to different worlds in their sleep from the Realm of Light, including Midgar, Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Moon soon learn about the Bittercold, which explains various mysterious phenomena Sailor Mini Moon encountered earlier in the snow mountains of Spira. It is protected by the seer, Kyurem, a new Pokémon who obstinately strives to protect the future it sees, even though it is the world's end, by using Munna's gang to stop any humans which come to the World of Pokémon inside the Sleeping Realm. Sailor Moon learns that since the Bittercold is made from the negativity of Pokémon, any Pokémon that get close to the Bittercold are suffocated by its negative power, however, a human may not be affected by this power, which is why Sailor Mini Moon is called, as she is from the future of Light and the Realm of Sleep's only hope.

Exploring Alexandria, Sailors Moon and Mini Moon discover that in order to reach the Bittercold, they must fight against dream-spirits of their old enemies and prove their courage and love towards their family and friends and each other. Fighting against Sephiroth, Doom Phantom, and Xenula, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon save a dream spirit of Princess Garnet, and she explains that despite the worlds in the Realm of Light saved and had returned, their dreams are still vunerable to Dream Eaters, being lead by the BitterCold.

Sailor Moon then ventures through the Nortern Cave(with the aid of dream spirits of the Turks), while Sailor Mini Moon crosses the Hidden Land, both successfully defeating Sephiroth and Kyurem. Sailor Mini Moon then finally reaching Glacier Palace, and into the room where the Bittercold lurks. Sailor Moon arrives as Kyurem explains that this wind is the negativity of all Pokémon, a wind of despair itself. The Bittercold absorbs emotions such as mistrust and despair, which it feeds upon.

As Sailor Mini Moon approaches the Bittercold, she too finally begin to feel the effects of the wind of despair, despite being human from the future. Despite having come so far, Sailor Mini Moon finds she is unable to take a single step when faced with the Bittercold, even though all the world's hopes are entrusted to her and all are relying on her to save the world. Suddenly, she hears a voice urging her to keep going. Before Sailor Mini Moon has a chance to wonder where this voice came from, she hears another, and another. As the voices of encouragement multiply, they suppress the wind of despair and stop the Bittercold from moving. Sailor Mini Moon's strength returns thanks to the power of the many voices of encouragement, and she begins to fight the Bittercold alone, even though the Bittercold will be immune to any damage dealt to it.

Sailor Mini Moon, using her Keyblade, successfully manages to make a dash towards the Glacial Body with the last of her strength, and attacks its front, cracking it. She attacks again and shatters the front part of it, revealing a red core. Sailor Moon then arrives, healing Sailor Mini Moon with Cure after having finally entering her dreams, and they both hear and feel everyone's voices of encouragement focused on them again, and strengthened by their emotions, the real battle begins.

Successfully defeating the Bittercold, it shatters and explode, as the darkness disappears from the Glacier Palace Crystal Tower once again. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon then find themselves in Cosmos' Dream world, where Cosmos herself congratulates the two and deems them worthy as heroes of Dreams, with the help of their friends of both the Realm of Light and the Realm of Sleep. They then return to Pokémon Paradise where their friends they made inside their dreams congratulates them as well, before Sailor Mini Moon, being a Keyblade wielder, seals the World's Keyhole, awakening it and protecting it from darkness. She and Sailor Moon bid their friends farewell as they float into the sky back into the Realm of Light.

Awakening back in Yen Sid's Tower, Rini reveals to everyone what she experienced and despite only being a child, she decides to train harder to become a new Keyblade Master, starting by training her skills with her Keyblade in the 30th Century before returning to the 20th Century for further training. The season ends with Rini travelling back into the future to start her training while everyone, including Lusie, wait for her return.

The Secret episode shows Rini returning to the 20th Century a couple of hours later(in her time, it was a couple of months since her return home) and embraces her friends, ready for further training.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Moon Pass Time prequel-miquel series:

Main returning and new Characters-Sailor Moon, Mickey Mouse, Loran, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid Highwind, Barret, Nanaki(Red XIII), Cait Sith(controlled by Reeve Tuesti), Vincent Valentine, Squall Leonhart, Sephile(Final Fantasy VIII version), Zell, Quistis, Rinoa, Irvine.

Returning main antagonists-Sephiroth, Jenova, Ultimecia.

Minor returning and new charaters-Zack Fair, Marlene, Aqua, Sceptile, Lucrecia Cresent, Laguna, Ellone, the former Turks(Veld, Rosalind-my favorite name-, Freya-another favorite name-, St. Andrew-good name-, Cissnei), Elfe(Felicia), Balamb Garden, Headmaster Cid, Cosmos, Sailor Star.

Minor/important returning and new antagonists-Rufus Shinra, the Turks(Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena), Seifer(Final Fantasy VIII version), Edea, Hojo, Scarlet, Hedeigger, Galbadian Garden forces, President Shinra(Rufus's father).

Introduction to the series-Another time-mixture story. In, 'Kingdom Hearts: Moon Pass Time', set 3,000 years before the War of Cosmos VS Chaos, in a modern like world of Mako-Energy run by the ShinRa Electric Power Company is on a verge of crisis. The story begins when Sailor Moon, on her way into the future set in the tail-end of the second series of 'Sailor Moon R', is sent back in time to the world of the Lifestream, magically wielding the earlier version of the Sword of Sealing. Once there, she meets Mickey Mouse, who was sent to the same world before his arrival to the Caribbean in, 'Mickey Mouse On Stranger Tides', where they both rescue an injured former SOLDIER 1st Class Zack Fair who, along with his close friend, the semi-comatose Cloud Strife, had just escaped from their four-year imprisonment and had being on the road of a year. They were aided by Loran, a Grovyle who is the guardien of Temporal Tower and whom was sent to investigate the cause of Time being disturbed.

After Zack leaves(and is later imprisioned into the core of the Planet by Ultimecia who possessed Edea's body), Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran, with the suggestion of Tseng, the Director of the Turks, arrive in Balamb Garden after rescuing Squall and Seifer, two students training to become SeeDs, special elite police forces to aid people.

Once Squall and Seifer recover, HeadMaster Cid of Balamb Garden appoints Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran(who earlier resced Selphie) as junior members of SeeD in thanks for rescuing his two students. The trio join Squall, Sefier, Selphie and Zell, along with intructer Quintsis for the SeeD exam, discovering Galbadian Garden's intention to use the 17 year abandoned Radio Tower and encounter Reno, Tseng's Second in Command of the Turks who is on a mission sent by President ShinRa of the ShinRa Electric Power Company which won the war against Wutai 17 years earlier.

While Squall, Zell, Selphie and another student pass the exam and become offical members of SeeD, Seifer fails due for having abandoned and disobeied orders. At this time, in Midgar, Cloud Strife, an Ex-SOLDIER 1st Class, joins forces of AVALANCE, lead by Barret Wallence(who seeks revenge against ShinRa for burning down his hometown Corel), Tifa Lockart, Cloud's childhood friend, and few others in blowing up Mako Reactor 1, due to the Mako made up by the LifeStream.

Sailor Moon, Mickey, Loran, Squall, Zell and Selphie rechieve orders on their first mission to join the Timber Owls, lead by Rinoa Heartilly, on a mission to capture President Deling of Galbadian Garden and assinnate Sorceress Edea, with the aid of former Galbadian student Irvine. But Seifer interferences, and, by the spell of Edea, causes him to join forces with her as her 'knight'. The mission does wrong, and while Edea uses her powers to knock Sailor Moon out and send her to ShinRa to be captured, Mickey and the others are taken captive to the desert Prison outside of Midgar, while Edea murders Deling and takes command of Galbadian Garden.

At this time, Cloud and his group's second mission also fails, and while trying to protect Aerith(whom Sailor Moon met earlier), a young woman Cloud met, from the Turks and SOLDIER, Tifa is taken hostage by black-dealer Don Corneo, and while the trio escape, ShinRa has Sector 7 blown and destroyed. The Turks capture Aerith(who earlier had taken Barret's adopted daughter Marlene to Aerith's adopted mother's home for safety), while only Cloud, Tifa and Barret escape in time as Sector 7 is destroyed, killing the other AVALANCHE members(Biggs, Wedge and Jessie). The remaining trio, learning a bit about Aerith's past and connection with Tseng(who for a long time has kept Aerith under suvallince), soon infiltrate the ShinRa building to rescue Aerith, also rescuing a strange Beast named Red XIII(who's real name is Nanaki), who can speak human language. However, all five of them are captured by Tseng, and Rude, Reno's partner.

In the desert prison, Mickey and his group(with the aid of Rinoa and Irvine who came to rescue them), escape and learn that Galbadian is plotting to destroy Triba Garden(Selphie's old school before her transfer to Balamb) and Balamb Garden. Mickey leads Squall, Rinoa and Zell/Irvine back to Balamb, while Loran leads Selphie, Quistis and Irvine/Zell infiltrate the missle base, but Loran's group fail to stop the missles, and only manage to escape. Mickey's group, in the meantime, while learning about the Balamb Master NORG(who is surprisingly not human, but from another tribe), discover that Balamb Garden can be made mobile and manage to get it away from the missles just in time.

Sailor Moon, having met Cloud, Tifa, Barret and Red XIII, and reuighted with Aerith, during their night in prison inside the ShinRa building, discover that they can escape, and that President Shinra has been murdered by the supposed-to-be-dead former General, Sephiroth, the Legendary SOLDIER who, five years previously, has burned town Cloud and Tifa's hometown of Nibelhiem after discovering the truth of his 'past' with his mother, a mysterious being named Jenova, and now seeks the Promise Land, a place where all Ancients discover as their 'place to be happy'. Rufus, President Shinra's only son and former Vice President, now takes command as the new President. Sailor Moon and her group escape Midgar and begin to follow Sephiroth, avoiding ShinRa and the Turks, including the newest member, Elena, a young woman who takes Reno's place for a short time due to his injuries caused by Cloud and the others.

While Ellone, a mysterious young woman who has the power to transfer people into other people she once knew in the past in forms of dreams, is taken by White SeeDs and Mickey and his group try to figure out Edea's plot, Sailor Moon and her group travel to across the Planet to stop Sephiroth, as they are joined by Yuffie Kisiragi, a young female Ninja from Wutai(eventually revealled to be Wutai's Princess), Vincent Valentine, an ex-Turk who has been sleeping inside a coffin within the un-burnt Mansion in Nibelhiem for about 30 years(revealed that he was shot and experimented on by Hojo before Sephiroth's birth) due to wanting to atone for his failure of protecting his lover, Lucrecia Cresent(who, in her own guilt, has sealed herself inside a crystal in a cave since the Jenova cells won't allow her to die) who is revealled to be Sephiroth's real mother with Jenova cells injected into both of them, and finally, Cid Highwind, an airship pilot who dreams of going into Space.

After reuighting with Mickey's group and Loran's group, Sailor Moon and the others soon learn that Edea was actually once the carer of an Orphange Squall, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis and even Seifer hailed from as children during the Sorceress War, but due to using GL(other wise known as Summons), all of them, except for Irvine and Seifer, have lost their memories of their childhood. After defeating Edea, they soon learn that their true enemy(other than Sephiroth), is Ultimecia, an evil Sorceress from a future who wishes to attain the Time Compression to rule all of Space, Time and Existance, and forces Rinoa to temporality become her new vessel, turning Rinoa into a new Sorceress.

Sailor Moon and her group also learn from Red XIII's human-adopted Grandfather about the truth of Mako and the Lifestream, which, for a long time, since ShinRa has built the Mako Reactors, was sucked up from the depts of Kingdom Hearts, the Planet's heart, slowly killing the world, and also destroying the souls of the dead which, once life dies, they return to the Lifestream which they all came from(except for Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran who all came from three different worlds in different futures).

They learn about the Black Materia within the Temple of the Ancients, but the Keystone they found in the Gold Sacuer has been handed to ShinRa by Cait Sith, a robot cat that joined them earlier, who is actually a spy for ShinRa, controlled by Head of the Ubarn Department, Reeve Tuesti, who, despite working for ShinRa, decides to ally himself with Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE.

At the Temple of the Ancients, they learn from Tseng, who was deeply wounded by Sephiroth earlier, that Sephiroth seeks to destroy all life and have the Lifestream and himself reborn together, making himself a God by using the Black Materia to summon Meteor. After Cloud is suddenly being mind-controlled by Sephiroth, Sailor Moon sacrifices the Black Materia to save Cloud, then goes after Aerith who left to summon Holy, the power strong enough to stop Meteor, with her White Materia her real mother gave her years earlier. Sailor Moon saves Aerith from Sephiroth who was actually Jenova, it's headless body(which Sephiroth pulled it's head off five years earlier)being controlled by the real Sephiroth within the Lifestream.

Reaching the Nothern Crater, Cloud is fully taken control by Sephiroth who reveals that Cloud was never a SOLDIER(his memories misplaced by Zack who was also in Nibelhiem that day), and tricks him into believing that there is no Cloud, but Cloud himself was actually a puppet-a Sephiroth clone created by Hojo into summoning Meteor. As Meteor is being summoned to destroy the Planet, Tifa and Barret are captured by ShinRa, while Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran are taken back to Squall's group as Ultimecia, controlling Rinoa's body, releases Sorceress Adel to take control of her body to gain the Time Compression.

Squall, Sailor Moon and their group then rescue a revived Rinoa from being frozen, and, after being captured by ShinRa, escape with Tifa and Barret with the aid of Aerith and the rest of AVALANCHE, while the WEAPONS, giant creatures created by the Planet, amerge and wreck hoverc through the world. Sailor Moon and Tifa find Cloud who is suffering deep Mako Poisoning after having been washed up in Mideel, but they end up falling into the Lifestream due to another WEAPON's attack.

Within Cloud's mind, Sailor Moon and Tifa aid Cloud to regain his realself, eventually discovering that he was in Nibelhiem, but was actually a ShinRa infyman sent along with Zack and Sephiroth, and despite Zack being 1st Class SOLDIER, Cloud really did send Sephiroth into the Lifestream, before both Zack and Cloud were taken as prisoners by Hojo who experimented them with Sephiroth's cells, but were left for four years, until Zack busted himself and Cloud out, to the point of a year later they arrived back near Midgar, but after Sailor Moon and Mickey saved his life from the ShinRa army, he was sent into the Lifestream by Ultimecia who was possessing Edea at the time, while Cloud, his mind broken due to his first mako poisoning and the 'loss' of Zack, caused him to have his memories merge with Zack's.

With Cloud now back to normal, he, Tifa and Sailor Moon return to the surface, and then aid their friends to fight off the WEAPONS, while Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran learn about their time-travel experiences, as they, having been coincendly travelling through time, were chosen to aid in defeating Sephiroth and Ultimecia.

Squall and his group, having met Laguna, whom Squall and the others have seen in their visions by Ellone, and is now President of Edal City, form a plan to defeat Adel, have Ultimecia use Rinoa, then have Ellone send both of them briefly into the past and then send them back into their original times in their bodies, and then finally have Squall and his group enter the future and finish off Ultimecia once and for all.

During a WEAPONS attack, Sailor Moon, Cloud and their group fight it, but the Mako Cannon(now named the Sister-Ray by Scarlet, the head of the Weapons department) kills it as well as breaking Sephiroth's barrier around the Northen Cave, but not before the WEAPON's own attack destroys the top of the ShinRa building, seemingly killing Rufus as a result.

The group, after their meeting with Reno, Rude and Elena who all decided to not fight the group anymore and instead opted to help evacuate Midgar, and after killing Scarlet and Hediegger(head of the army) who both plotted to take over the Company for the entire time(and had wanted to kill the Turks previously), they learn that Hojo, to their horror, is willing for Sephiroth to destory the world as part of his experiment, and is actually Sephiroth's father. Vincent, who has the most powerful WEAPON called Chaos' genes inside him, fights against Hojo(who injected himself with Jenova cells) with the aid of Sailor Moon and Cloud, finally killing him.

They and their friends, includings the Turks and other former Turks(lead by Veld, the former head of the Turks and Tseng's mentor whome Sailor Moon met earlier), Reeve, and the Balamb SeeDs all join forces to evacuate Midgar. Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran then learn that once both Sephiroth and Ultimecia are defeated and the world is saved, they will return to their destined destinations, but lose their memories of their adventures together in the past as a result.

Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran join with Squall and the others in their plan to enter the future and the plan goes smoothly, even by freeing Seifer from Ultimecia's control. Then the nine of them enter Ultimecia's Palace in the future, and eventually, with their strengths and love towards each other and their friends, vanquish Ultimecia once and for all, but in her dying breath, Ultimecia travelled back in time to when Edea was in the orphange and tranfers herself into her body, creating a time-paradox which is now broken.

Then, after returned to the world's present, Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran join with Cloud and AVALANCHE back to the Northern Cave to face against Sephiroth, with the aid of Zack who has been alive and managed to finally break free and defeat him, as Sephiroth has been holding Aerith's spell back until this point. Then Cloud, with the help of Sailor Moon, defeats Sephiroth once and for all in spirit. But it comes too late, as Meteor has fallen too close, and Holy's magic isn't working.

Surprisingly, the Lifestream itself aids Holy and destroys Meteor, saving the Planet. But it accidently kills Zack and Aerith who both briefly share their goodbyes to their friends, and it also sents Loran into the future(in the events of Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares), but it causes him to lose his memories as a result. With the world now saved, Sailor Moon and Mickey, their mission complete, share a tearful farewell with their friends, witnessing Aerith and Zack's spirits briefly, before Sailor Moon enters the 30th Century, and Mickey rejoins Donald, Goofy and Pluto to the Caribbean, both losing their memories.

Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE then reuight with Squall and his group who returned safely to share a funeral of Aerith, Zack and those who had died during Meteorfall while celebrating their success in defeating Sephiroth and Ultimecia, with Edea and HeadMaster Cid(who were revealled to be a married couple earlier), joining them. Rufus is also revealed to have survived and is now with the remaining Turks(including Tseng who has also survived), their own struggle continuing in the special episode of 'Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares-Case of Team Rocket'.

In the secret episode, back in the present day(set after Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance), shows that Zack, in a dream with Cloud, learns about Sailor Moon's destiny and waits for her to restore Peace in the Realm of Light, as Serena(Usagi), King Mickey, Sakura, Ash(Satoshi), Pikachu, Sora and Riku make their way towards the Houen Region to defeat Xehanort once and for all.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Dirge Core special season:

Returning characters: The Sailor Team, Data Sora, Data Sakura, Data Riku, Data Namine, Cloud Strife(Minor), Zack Fair(Minor), Yen Sid.

Antagonists-Data DeepGround, Data Sephiroth, Vanitas, Master Xehanort, Hojo.

Data versions of other characters-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Rufus Shinra, the Turks, Vincent Valentine.

Introduction to the series-In Kingdom Hearts: Dirge Core-Set shortly after the events of Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance Volume II, Data-Sora(the digital copy of Sora from Pokemon Deltora Quest: Coded), having his memories reset, finds himself retaining his memories off all of his adventures in the Datascape, and also in the digital-copy of the original world of Kingdom Hearts with the Lifestream, and upon meeting digital copies of Zack Fair, the Turks, and Vincent Valentine, Data-Sora learns about Genesis' past, the treachery of Hojo, and the dark secrets of ShinRa; Deepground. Data-Sora is also followed by Master Xehanort, who has been revived and has entered the Datascape before his encounter with Sailor Moon in 'Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance', attempting to turn Data-Sora into an empty human vessel to place the final piece of his heart to become a clone.

Data-Sora however, overcomes this, and with the aid of his friends, both in the Datascape and in the Realm of Light(including his realself), fight off Deepground(who also learned about the real world's existance and wished to use the digital copy of Omega, the Planet's ultimate WEAPON, to enter the real world and destroy the Realm of Light) and had created a brand new world inside the Datascape(a more real-life version compared to Tron's world) where Data-Sora and his friends inside the Datascape can live freely like the rest of the outside world, keeping all of his memories as a result.

* * *

Dirge of Cerberus-Kingdom Hearts miquel season:

Returning protagonists/characters: Sailor Dark Moon, Vincent Valentine, Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Grovyle, Team Pokepals, Reeve Tuesti, Yuffie Kisaragi, WRO army, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Cid Highwind, Barret, Zack Fair, Aerith, Rufus Shinra, the Turks.

Important characters-Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Carpet, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Dusknoir, Lea, Darkrai, Sailor Tide, Galaxia, Queen Serenity, Lucrecia Cresent.

Main antagonists-Deepground, Weiss, Nero, Tviests, Hojo.

New characters-Shalua Rai, Shelke Rai.

Introduction to the series-In Dirge of Cerberus Kingdom Hearts-Set in another time-line setting. Before, during and after the events of Sailor Dark Moon: Galaxia's return, Kaylie(Kurai), despite having accepted her darkness and light as one, is still struggling due to her guilt of failing her mother(Queen Serenity) and her sister(Princess Serena/Serena(Usagi)/Sailor Moon), only to fight against the now evil-darkpowered Team Flame, an organization from the Kalos region who wish to destroy all life to keep Earth in a beautiful state and had gained the power from Nasira after she was defeated in 'Sailor Dark Moon In Nasira's Revenge'. With the aid of her friends, including Sailor Saturn(a close friend in the form of Hotaru of Rini(Chibiusa,), Sailor Dark Moon fights and defeats Team Flare, gaining her super-Sailor Dark Moon form.

However, during this time, Sailor Dark Moon keeps on having visions of Vincent Valentine, a close friend to Usagi in the past, who, once like Cloud, still feels guilt of failing Lucrecia who keeps repeatedly apolosing to him inside his dreams. Vincent, having been living in Kalm, a year after the events of Sailor Moon: Advent Children trilogy, is suddenly forced to fight Deepground, the dark secrets of ShinRa(that not even Rufus or the current Turks know about) who had escaped their imprisonment deep within the secret Mako reactor inside the ShinRa building, and is now on the hunt for people who aren't infected by Geostigma and feed them to Omega, the Ultimecia WEAPON who's mission is to take the Lifestream to another world if the Planet is destroyed, leaving it to die.

Vincent is also Deepground's number one target, as he(unknowingly) possess the key to awaken Omega-the Protomateria which also keeps Chaos-Omega's counterpart-under control inside Vincent's body, implanted by Lucrecia to keep him alive after Hojo shot him years earlier just before Sephiroth's birth. It's also revealed that Vincent repeatedly has visions of the future during Sailor Dark Moon's current quest, both of them sharing a Time-travel mental contact with each other, due to both of their hearts cleansed of guilt and sorrow by Sailor Moon's heart(which also holds half of Cosmos's power).

Sailor Saturn, also having visions of Deepground in the past, joins up with Sailor Pluto who sends her and Sailor Dark Moon(who was about to enter the Realm of Sleep to aid her sister and the others from Xehanort in Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance) into the past to join Vincent in his quest to fight against Deepground, but they were ambushed by Rosso the Crimson who steals the Protomateria from Vincent's chest, before they are saved by Yuffie who also joined WRO who has captured one of Deepground's members, Shelke the Transparent, who is also the missing younger sister of Shalua Rai the head scientest who was searching for Shelke for the past ten years. Shalua sacrifices herself and entrusts Vincent to take care of Shelke before she is reduced into a death-permament coma by Azul the Cerulean.

Shelke, having Lucrecia's data inside her body(due to her rare gift of SND), helps Reeve(who is now head of the WRO) and the others to learn about Deepground's desire to destroy all life by tricking the Planet into thinking that the end is near to summon Omega. With the aid of Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Zack and Aerith, along with former members of AVALANCHE(and the aid of the Turks), WRO enters a war against Deepground in Midgar, giving Vincent and Sailor Dark Moon a chance to infiltrate the ShinRa building to stop the leader named Weiss the Immceible, after defeating Rosso(who, not wanting to admit defeat, commits a crazy suicide) and Azul(who was blasted by Vincent who was taken brief control by Chaos), they encounter Nero the Stable, who is Weiss' younger brother(born by the pure tained Lifestream-the very first source of controlling Darkness), rescue Shelke who was taken by Nero earlier, and fight against him with the aid of Sailor Saturn and Yuffie.

However, they learn that Weiss was in comatose, and that, after Nero was violently killed, that Hojo has taken control of Weiss' body after creating a digital copy of himself during Meteorfall three years earlier to ensure his suvival and renew his plans to destroy the planet as part of his project. With the aid of Shelke who used her data to form into Lucrecia, and the power of Chaos, Vincent and Sailor Dark Moon defeat Hojo who is then killed once more(though his real soul was in teh Datascape in Kingdom Hearts Dirge Core, which is whom Data-Sora battled against), as Nero and Weiss merge with each other and summon Omega, causing Vincent's body to be taken over by a raged and revived Chaos.

Shelke, with the aid of Lucrecia's spirit, manages to use her SND skill once more to retrieve the Protomateria and return it into Vincent's body. After a dream encounter with both Lucrecia and Sailor Moon, Vincent gains control of his body but in Chaos' form and rescues Shelke. Vincent, with the aid of Sailor Dark Moon, then enters Omega's body, killing Weiss and Nero, then with all of Chaos's power and the power of the Protomateria, sends Omega back into the Lifestream which returns to normal, saving the Planet. Vincent then disappears and was presumed to have died. However, Sailor Dark Moon finds him a week later in the past, alive and well, still immortal yet free of Chaos's gene and still holds it's power inside him. Shelke meets Vincent while now living with Cloud, Tifa and Denzel and in normal cloths, in the same condition of Vincent, both of them becoming close friends.

Sailor Dark Moon, having a close connection and bond with Vincent, as Sailor Moon has with Cloud, returns to the present with Sailor Saturn, their memories briefly lost until Data-Sora's battle against Data-Deepground.

In the secret episode, Kaylie comments to Serena that perhapes both Cloud and Vincent share a brotherly bond, as Kaylie and Serena are both sisters and had come across similiar situations. After this, also in the secret episode of Dirge Core, Yen Sid, having Kaylie sent out to summon a certain friend, meets with Cloud who is revealed, that like Sora, he holds Zack's heart within him.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Crisis Core prequel season:

Main characters: Zack Fair, the Turks.

Important returning characters-Cloud Strife, Serena(Usagi) Tsukio/Sailor Moon, Luna, Aerith, Leon, Yuffie.

New characters-Angeal Hewely.

Antagonists-Genesis, Sephiroth, Hollander, Hojo.

Introduction to the series-A time-line mixture story. In, 'Kingdom Hearts-Crisis Core', set eight years after the events of 'Sailor Moon Birth by Sleep', shortly before the events of the first series of Sailor Moon(thus the Galaxia Saga), and Seven years before the events of 'Kingdom Hearts: Moon Pass Time', is the story of Zack Fair who has always dreamed of becoming a hero.

The year of 1996, Zack Fair, having become an adult, is now the trainee of Phil in Olympus Coliseum to become a true hero after Hercules deems himself a true hero by saving Meg(his lover) from death. Zack also begins to have dreams about another version of himself in the past of 8,000 years during Midgar's construction. After losing to the great hero Sephiroth, Zack begins to believe that his dreams mean something, and decides to go and visit the Temple of Zeus to get answers and bids his friends farewell.

In the past, seven years before the events of Moon Pass Time, Zack, 2nd Class SOLDIER, is sent to Wutai to aid in finally stopping the war, accompined by his mentor, SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal Hewely who is also his close friend, since SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis who is also Angeal's childhood friend(and that both of them as Sephiroth's only close friends) has vanished a month earlier.

However, during the mission, mysterious Genesis copies appear, and after being saved by Sephiroth from a summon, Zack is horrified to learn that Angeal vanished and that he has joined Genesis who betrayed ShinRa.

In his current life, Zack, having been thrown overboard by a giant octopus(sent by Hades, the God of the Underworld), finds himself transformed into the adult version of his pastself, and has been transported to Traverse Town, meets with Aerith, Yuffie, Cid and Leon, along with Merlin. Zack also learns that Genesis is 'real' and alive, also having the 20th Century incarnation of Angeal with him. Wanting to know more, Zack journies through different worlds to find Genesis and about his mysterious past, also briefly knowlaged by Yen Sid about the fates of Aqua, Terra and Ventus.

Zack learns, both in the past and in the present, that Genesis and Angeal were both experiments by Professor Hollender who planeted Jenova cells inside Angeal's mother, and since Gillian's cells were implanted into Genesis when he was just a infant, he was deemed a failure and would soon degrade and die once he reached adulthood, while Angeal was a success but the project was turned down in favor of Hojo's project with Sephiroth who, like Zack, Angeal, Cloud(whom Zack met both in the past and the present, since Cloud also had constant dreams of his past), Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid(and Leon) and even Rufus Shinra, Tseng(Zack's Turk friend), Reno, Rude and Elena(and Cissnei), and the other Turks, was also reborn into the 20th Century(as a result of the War of Light and Darkness in Sailor-Key Wars).

In both the past and the present, Zack is forced to fight and kill Angeal who no longer wanted to be a 'monster', and hands over the Buster Sword to him. Eventually, Zack learns about his rebirth, and that in his past life, Genesis was the one who convinced Sephiroth about his 'past' which caused him to burn down Nibelhiem and caused Cloud to throw Sephiroth into the Mako where he waited for five years to get his revenge, while Cloud and Zack, along with the other suvivors of Nibelhim, were taken prisoners by Hojo who experimented on them. Four years later, Zack awoke after having a vision of Angeal and broke free, taking Cloud with him, now both of them being fugitives.

In his present, Zack learns that Sephiroth learned about his previous life by Xehanort(during the events of Birth by Sleep) and once again went crazy, this time wanting to gain Cloud's darkness in his heart. Cloud once again(still oblivious of his pastlife) sents Sephiroth away and weakened. The Turks nurse Zack, Cloud and Tifa(who was wounded) back to health, and Zack learns that the Turks also regained memories of their previous life, and that Rufus intends on keeping the world safe from making the same mistakes and any other threat.

Despite Reno's protests, Zack leaves to find Genesis, learning that in previous life that he and Cloud were injected of Sephiroth's cells which were believed to be needed to cure Genesis' degradion. In the past, Zack joins forces with Lazard, former director of SOLDIER and now an Angeal-clone, to find Genesis in the ruins of Banora(which was bombed by ShinRa) which is now covered in fern and the engery of the Lifestream. Genesis has been cured by the statue of a strange Goddess, but is defeated by Zack, as Lazard, having been attacked by ShinRa soldiers, dies to his wounds.

As Genesis falls into coma, Zack, finding the 89th and final letter from Aerith(whom he met five years earlier and both had fallen in love with each other), and decides to return to Midgar with Cloud to see her once again. Genesis is then taken by SOLDIERs Weiss and Nero to Deepground, but Genesis refused their preposal and instead sleeps within the Lifestream(until the present day).

Zack, having spent a year with Cloud to reach Midgar, is forced to fight against the ShinRa army that was sent to kill him and Cloud, and at the last minute(the beginning of Kingdom Hearts: Moon Pass Time), is saved by the arrival of Sailor Moon, Mickey Mouse and Loran the Grovyle. Zack then checked on Cloud, but was forced to give up his Buster Sword to Cloud become becoming imprisoned by Edea within the lifestream(which he freed himself after Ultimecia's death).

In his present, having learned the truth of his past, Zack returns to Banora to find Genesis who was taken over by Darkness. Zack then frees Genesis(just as Terra did with him in Sailor Moon: Birth by Sleep) who falls into a deep sleep within the Lifestream(until the events of Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares). Zack then leaves to rejoin Cloud in Midgar before going to Traverse Town to reuight with Aerith, but is stopped short when the Dark Ravens(enemies of the Turks), force him to fight them, but he ends up falling into darkness as a result. Sephiroth then mentally enters his mind to try and take over Zack's body.

Zack fortunately fights and defeats the spirital Sephiroth, but like Ventus eight years earlier, Zack loses his heart which is then merged into Cloud who found him in comatose as a result. Cloud allows Zack's heart to sleep within his own heart, and takes up the Buster Sword, beginning his journey to get his revenge on Sephiroth, while Tifa secretly follows him. Genesis, having sensed Zack losing his heart, takes his body to an island where Zack will be safe, while at the same time, Serena(whom Zack met earlier) is found by Luna and in the end of the story which leads directly into the first series of Sailor Moon(and the beginning to the Galaxia Saga), Serena becomes Sailor Moon.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Before Crisis prequel-miquel season:

Main Protagonists: The Turks(Rosalind, Tseng, Veld, Reno, Rude, Elena, Cissnei, , Freya, Fayte, and others), Rufus Shinra.

Main Antagonists-Fuito, the Ravens.

Important characters-Elfe, Shears(new character).

Introduction to the series-In 'Kingdom Hearts: Before Crisis', set before, during and after the events of Crisis Core, and during the events of the first series of Sailor Moon, 6 years previously, the Turks, under command of Veld the Director of the Turks, and his secound in Command, Tseng, go on missions to try and help the innocent from threats and investigate mysterious of the threats.

During this time, however, each Turk(including Veld, Tseng, Reno and Rude), and even Rufus Shinra, the son of President ShinRa, and even Elena, the younger sister of one of the female Turks(Rosalind), begin to regain their memories of their previous lives, while dealing with the threat of the Dark Ravens, an Organization who seek to destroy the new ShinRa and the world, and are lead by the infamous Fuhito, the head scientest.

Eventually, a few years later, during an encounter of the new-more curing version of Deepground, lead by Sears, Veld discovers that his daughter, Felica(under the name of Elfe) who was thought dead is alive and holds one the support materia inside her body which is needed to summon Zinconiade, the summon that holds the power to destroy all life in the world. Veld departs the Turks, handing his position to Tseng, forcing Reno to take the position as Second in Command.

Four years later(now during the events of Crisis Core), most of the Turks are forced to undergo exile in their own terms, as Tseng appoints Elena as the newest member of the Turks. During a mission to investigate the ShinRa building in the ruins of Midgar, accompied by Rufus, he, Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena all have more memories of their past and realise that they were reborn from 8,000 years into the future, the same future Sailor Moon and the future Sailor Team hail from.

After postponing their search and rescue for Zack, Cloud and Tifa, (now after the events of Crisis Core and during the events of Sailor Moon), Rufus and the Turks discover that Fuhito has revived himself as he wasn't reborn, and yet still seeks to summon Zinconiade to destroy the world to save it. Summoning all of their former members of the Turks, as since in the past, they destroyed Zinconiade(set directly before the events of Moon Pass Time) before.

They are soon joined by Sears, Elfe and Veld, but Fuhito kills Sears and wounds Veld, leaving Tseng, Elena and Elfe to cure Sears and Veld, Reno and Rude to protect Rufus, and their remaining Turks to fight and defeat Fuhito and Zinconiade once and for all. After their victory, the Turks are taken back to safety with the aid of DiZ(who was keeping an close eye on them) and rejoin their allies.

Shortly afterwards, Veld, Elfe and the former Turks leave to return to their normal current lives, while Rufus now forms Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena as the new Turk Organization.

Another four years later, now in the Present Day(of the year of 2000, set after the events of Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance), the Turks are joined by their former Turks in evacuating Kalm during an attack, while the Sailor Team(with the aid of Cloud, Sailor Dark Moon, Dusknoir, Darkrai, Sailor Tide, Galaxia and Lea) prepare for the final clash against Xehanort and his Organization XIII once and for all.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Oblivion miquel season:

New main/returning protagonists: Sailor Hope(Emily), Serah, Noel.

New main/returning antagonsits: Caius Ballad, Kryne.

Important characters-Sailor Tide, Lea, Lightning.

Minor characters: The Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Ienzo, Aeleus, Grovyle, Darkrai.

Introduction to the series-nother time-paradox story. In 'Kingdom Hearts: Oblivion', tells a tale three years after the defeat of Orphan, as the Pulse town Serah lives in is attacked by monsters. A stranger named Noel appears to help fight the monsters and claims to be a time traveler 5,000 in the future. He arrived in her time via Valhalla, where he claims to have met Lightning as she guarded the throne of the weakened Etro. As part of Lightning's transfer to Valhalla, she was erased from the fall of Cocoon onwards (making everyone except Sailor Tide, Yen Sid and Serah forget her being with them on Gran Pulse), and paradoxes have erupted throughout time, warping the timeline.

In the year of 1996, shortly after the events of Kingdom Hearts; Crisis Core(and during the events of Kingdom Hearts: Before Crisis and the first series of Sailor Moon), Emily, a fourteen year old girl and best friend of missing Megan, is the only one remembering that her lost friend existed. She is approuched by Sailor Passion who tells her about Megan's fate as Sailor Tide, and grants Emily the ability to become a Sailor Scout herself, newly dubbed as Sailor Hope and sends her to Serah's time to aid Lightning's sister.

After meeting Serah and Noel, Sailor Hope and her new friends journey to resolve these paradoxes by removing items and monsters, which are out of their original time and correct the timeline; Serah in hopes of finding her sister, Sailor Hope in hopes of finding her best friend, and Noel in hopes of changing the bleak future he comes from.

During a visit to during the events of Kingdom Hearts; Reawakening, they meet Lea who was transported back in time during the invasion in Radient Garden and joins them in hopes of returning home to rescue his friend Isa and their parents. While journeying to 5 AF to resolve a paradox on Cocoon, they meet and help Alyssa, an Academy member and survivor of the Purge, a massacre by the Sanctum at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts; Reawakening.

Traveling to the ruined city of Paddra in 10 AF, they find Hope, who has become the leader of the Academy, with Alyssa as his assistant. They also find a recording of prophecies made by one of the seeresses of Paddra, who are believed to have died out centuries prior: one fragmented prophecy shows Lightning in Valhalla. Paddra is shrouded by an eclipse, which Noel says is not supposed to happen for several centuries.

While Sailor Hope, Serah, Noel and Lea resolve the paradox causing the eclipse, they encounter Kryne, Megan's bully-rival who has survived the battle from Sailor Tide and wishes to kill Sailor Hope to claim her place as a new Sailor Scout. Escaping Kryne, the protagonists encounter Caius Ballad, a man Noel knows from 700 AF who opposes their mission, and Yeul, who looks identical to a girl of the same name Noel knew in the future.

After resolving the paradox, an alternative timeline appears in which there was never an eclipse. The repaired prophecy shows Caius in Valhalla fighting Lightning and the pillar supporting Cocoon collapsing. Noel claims that this takes place around 400 AF, devastating the human population as well as the world, creating a future where he is the last human in existence. Sailor Hope and her team move on, while Hope and Alyssa work on finding a way to prevent the pillar's collapse. They eventually arrive in Radient Garden during it's attack and while fighting Maleficent, Lea reunights with Isa and both try to fight off the Heartless, but in the end, like their parents, end up dead and lose their hearts. Grieving for the loss of Lea, Sailor Hope admits that she liked him.

Moving on to 300 AF Cocoon after the loss of Lea, the trio find Snow fighting a giant paradox-fueled monster that is dissolving the crystal pillar. After resolving the paradox, which delays the fall of Cocoon until 500 AF, Snow disappears again as an anomaly from another time. The pair then go to the city of Academia on Gran Pulse in 400 AF where they are attacked by the city's AI, which claims they were killed in 200 AF.

Traveling to 200 AF, they discover a paradox whereby a man-made fal'Cie meant to re-levitate Cocoon was able to turn on its creators using the AI that designed it and take over the government. Resolving the paradox, Sailor Hope, Noel and Serah travel to an alternative 400 AF Academia. In this world, the pair find Hope and Alyssa again, who had put themselves in stasis. They explain their new plan to mechanically float a new Cocoon to hold humanity, which Sailor Hope and her friends help with before heading to 500 AF Academia. They are betrayed by Alyssa (revealed to be a living paradox doomed to disappear in the corrected timeline) and trapped by Caius in dream-worlds.

Before being trapped, Serah meets the spirit of Yeul, who explains that she is the seeress of Paddra, continually reincarnated throughout history, while Caius is her immortal guardian, gifted with Etro's own heart. Sailor Hope meets Sailor Passion who apologuises for the mistake and admits that Emily is destined to be forgotten by many others except for Sailor Tide because of her destiny.

Yeul explains that every time the timeline is changed, the resulting shock kills her; Caius has been driven mad by watching her die repeatedly and seeks to end the process by unleashing the chaos trapped in Valhalla to destroy all time. Serah, it is revealed, has the same power, and risks death every time she changes the future. Sailor Hope and Serah, both resolving to go on, escape their dream-world and frees Noel from his, in which he is the last living human after his Yeul dies and Caius leaves for Valhalla.

They enter the present day during the ends of Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance and are reuighted with Sailor Tide and Lea-now an adult and revived after his nobody's-Axel's-death-and learn about the situation of Xehanort. To learn more about this, they enter the past a few years before the events of Sailor Moon: Birth by Sleep, and learn of Xehanort's goal to create a new war.

They then travel to the past of Midgar, a year after the events of the Sailor Moon: Advent Children trilogy and discover that the cause of the time disturbence was Ultimecia who wanted to control the Time Compression, and realise that Caius is responsible for the time disturbences through the course of the Sailor Moon series time-lines related to the main protagonists. They discover that Caius also encountered the Sailor Team and was thought dead by the heroes after the Bahamut-King's defeat.

After briefly encountering Lightning, the trio fight Kryne and Caius, first in 500 AF Academia and then in Valhalla. As they defeat him, he claims to have killed Lightning, then impales himself through the heart on Noel's blade, killing the weakened Etro. With the defeat of Kyrne, the rest of the worlds in the Realm of Light are saved, but when Sailor Hope and her friends return to Academia in 500 AF, where Vanille and Fang have been rescued from the collapsing pillar and the new Cocoon, named "Bhunivelze", has risen, Serah disappears and becomes trapped in the Realm of Sleep in front of Noel and Hope from the shock of the future changing.

Sailor Hope is also confronted by the Chaos-Galaxia and takes her hostage while a black cloud erupts from the sky as the chaos mist that Etro was keeping trapped breaks free. In the Realm of Darkness, as Gran-Pulse is merged with the nether-world in the worlds between, Chaos-Galaxia steals Sailor Hope's StarSeed, instantly killing the young girl who had formed a powerful darkness in her heart because of causing her friends' world to fall to it's doom, as Chaos-Galaxia then retreats to continue her search for Dark-StarSeeds. Lightning is then shown in crystal stasis on the throne of Etro's temple, and the ends in a cliffhanger(Note: Sorry).

* * *

Kingdom Hearts-Echoes of Night prequel season:

Main protagonist: Cloud Strife, Class 0.

Returning characters: The Sailor Team, Aerith, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Sora, Donald, Goofy.

Main antagonist: Sephiroth.

Introduction to the series-In 'Kingdom Hearts: Echoes of Night', set during and after the events of 'Sailor Moon: Frontier' and during the events of series ten and series eleven of Sailor Moon, tells a tale about Cloud's travels to find and fight against his ach enemy; Sephiroth.

After his first meeting with the Sailor Team, Cloud Strife, in his search to find Sephiroth in revenge for the 'death' of his close friend, Zack, travels through out different worlds, and comes across Leon, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid in Hollow Bastion, and quickly becomes friends with them.

Within the year, Cloud occusionly finds Sephiroth but is unable to kill him, and he learns about the mysterious world that was left in darkness of the time of a Crystal related to the dead Goddess Etro, and a young group named Class Zero risked their lives to save the world but died as a result. In the end, now gaining cloths from his previous life(remade, which are the same ones from the Advent Children Trilogy and Dirge of Cerberus: Kingdom Hearts), Cloud reuights with Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team shortly after their return during the eleventh series of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Special side-stories of the Sailor Moon Continuum:

Set during the events of Sailor Moon American Adventures-In Sailor Rugrats, Rini(Chibiusa) and the Rugrats, along with Meowth, are on many mini-adventures and misadventures with everyday life with powerful imaginations and learn more and more about friendship. The series ends when Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts fight against Dark Flame of the Shadow Souls.

In the second series of Sailor Rugrats-a Month after the events of the Advent Children Trilogy, Rini, the Rugrats, Max(Masato), Donkey, Crash and Eddie have new adventures in a new wood area called the Hundred Ache Wood with their new friends, Winnie the Pooh, Rabbit, Tigger, Piglet, Owl, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Gopher and a young boy named Christoper Robin, still learning more things everyday, sometimes getting the rest of the Sailor Team(and Team Pokepals) involved.

The mini-adventure series ends when Rini, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Donkey, Max, Crash and Eddie leave for Disney Castle in the events of Pokemon Deltora Quest: Coded.

* * *

The Missing Links of the Sailor Moon Continuum:

Introducing the story of "Epic Mickey and the Sands of Time"-In "Mickey's Memory Quest 0: Sand of Time(also known as Epic Mickey: Sands of Time)", in the great past of 1,000 years before the events of Sailor Moon, King Sharaman of Persia and his son, known only as the Prince, pass through India en route to Azad and conquer a city with the aid of the local Maharajah's traitorous Vizier. During the battle the Prince seeks to win honour and glory in his first battle and heads straight to the Maharajah's treasure vaults, where he discovers the mythical Sands of Time safely contained within their Hourglass and the Dagger of Time, which he quickly learns can turn back time a short amount. When the Prince presents the dagger to his father, the traitorous Vizier demands it as payment, but is refused by King Sharaman. The Persians then continue on their journey to Azad with the wealth of prisoners taken from the Maharajah, among them the Maharajah's beautiful daughter, Princess Farah.

Meanwhile, in the year 1897, 86 years before the events of the Sailor Moon series, Future-Mickey Mouse's great-uncle with the same name, shortly after sealing the Dark Prince within the Wasteland(shown in future-Mickey's memories in "Mickey's Memory Quest 2: The Search of Zelda"), Retro-Mickey Mouse, the hero of the Wasteland, dies of a heart-failure(broken heart due to losing his best friends), and entrusts his lover Melinda Mouse to his brother Walt Mouse(Future-Mickey's grandfather). But strangely, Mickey awakens in a ruined Kingdom of Persia, in a new body which is duplicated from his future-great-nephew's body before the latter's birth, and is once again armed with Merlin's powerful Paintbrush, and has arrived in the past of 1,000 years.

He arrives in Azad, where the the Vizier, now in the service of King Sharaman, tricks the Prince into using the Dagger to release the Sands of Time from the Hourglass. A horrific sandstorm engulfs the kingdom and the Sands of Time turn all the occupants of the palace into monsters. Only Mickey, the Prince, Farah, and the Vizier remain unchanged due to their possessions; the paintbrush, a dagger, a medallion, and a staff, respectively. Amid the catastrophe, the Vizier demands the dagger from the Prince, who refuses and manages to escape, with Mickey quickly following.

Mickey and the Prince soon team up together and with Farah in an attempt to return the Sands of Time to the Hourglass, which the Vizier moves to the top of the Tower of Dawn. As they progress through the palace the trio are constantly waylaid by Sand Monsters and the deadly network of traps set in motion in the hopes of killing the creatures. The Prince becomes steadily more worn until his princely armor is mere shreds and his body covered in bloody wounds. Mickey however, begins to grow weaker in his new body and starts seeing visions of a young mouse looking just like him in his current form and wielding a powerful Key-like sword.

While initially Mickey does not trust Farah because of the Persians' mistreatment of her, the Prince and Farah begin to grow closer as time goes on. After a terrific battle in the ascent of the Tower of Dawn, they reach the Hourglass and are about to complete their mission when Mickey hesitates, suddenly suspicious of what Farah's motives really are and why he himself didn't die when he supposed to. Before Farah can convince the Prince otherwise, the Vizier confronts the trio and uses his magical powers to trap Mickey, Farah and the Prince in a tomb.

As they wait to die in the tomb Farah tells both Mickey and the Prince, who(the Prince) similarly reveals his claustrophobia and Mickey reveals his past and then realizes that he was sent back in time a thousand years before he was even born, a story she had never told anyone before, about a time when she was little, when her mother told her about a secret magic word which would help her escape anything that scared her: "Kakolukia".

As soon as the Prince repeats the word, as if by magic, while Mickey finds himself as a transparent watching the moment of his own death and soon discovers that a hooded figure, also tranparent, used a magic spell which would send Mickey's soul into the past and then create a replica-body of the young mouse who is actually is future great-nephew, the Prince and Farah find a secret tunnel beneath one of the sarcophagi, which winds down into a mysterious, dreamlike bathhouse which resembles the magic fountains that the Prince earlier used to increase his health. As they bathe, the Prince and Farah finally make love and find comfort in each other amid their perilous situation.

When Mickey and the Prince awaken, they find themselves back in the tomb and discover that Farah, the Dagger, and the Prince's sword are gone, leaving him with only Farah's medallion to protect him from the Sands of Time, while Mickey still has his magical brush. Mickey soon realises that once he helps the Prince and saved the Kingdom, he will finally return home and die peacefully, as he was ment to die after having a telepathic contact with the figure who chose him, because it didn't matter if he dies either way.

Determined to save the future, Mickey and the Prince(having found a new sword which destroys the sand monsters on contact) both pursue and catch up to Farah once more atop the Tower of Dawn, which they must climb from the outside. When Mickey and the Prince finally reach the top they find Farah being overwhelmed by the sand monsters and, despite their efforts to save her, she falls to her death in the Hourglass room below. Enraged by his lover's death, the Prince uses the Dagger to massacre the last of the sand monsters in the tower and descends to weep over Farah's body, with Mickey, heartbroken again, tries to comfort him as he knows what it's like to lose someone they love.

As the Prince mourns, the Vizier emerges from the shadows and offers the Prince a partnership in his evil plan and Mickey a second chance to live. The Prince angrily refuses and Mickey states that he prefers to die to give his family a future and before the Vizier can stop him the Prince drives the Dagger of Time into the Hourglass and reverses time to the night before the invasion of the Maharajah's kingdom. The Prince awakens, still with the Dagger of Time, and Mickey beside him since he travelled through time with him, and both secretly find their way to Farah's bedroom, where they tell her the whole story, which she does not remember as it had not happened yet.

However, the Vizier discovers the Prince, and fearing his planned treachery already revealed, attempts to kill both Mickey, Farah and the Prince. In the ensuing battle the Prince kills the Vizier. He then returns the Dagger of Time to Farah, who asks why the Prince invented such an unbelievable story to prove the Vizier's treachery. The Prince falsely admits it to be just a story but when asked about his name by Farah he replies, "Just call me, Kakolukia", before departing, leaving Farah amazed. Mickey also follows him one last time as he finally loses his battle to stay alive. As he begins to fade away, he makes the Prince promise to never tell anyone about him to keep the new-Time-Line safe.

The Prince keeps his promise, and Mickey finally dies, his soul passes on to the afterlife in his present, while the body fades away as well. Little do he and the Prince know, that Mickey's task was a waste, as the figure, who is revealled to be Young Xehanort from the future, smirks and states that the real curse is only just the beginning, which also triggers the time-paradoxes through-out time in the series.

Introducing the story of "Kingdom Hearts-Warrior Within"-In "Kingdom Hearts: Warrior Within", in the past of 1,000 years, seven years after the events of "Epic Mickey: Sands of Time", the Prince finds himself constantly hunted by a terrible beast known as the Dahaka(Revealed in both "Mickey's Memory Quest 2: the Search of Zelda", and "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within"). The Prince seeks counsel from an old wise man who explains that whoever releases The Sands of Time must die. Because the Prince escaped his fate, it is the Dahaka's mission as guardian of the Timeline to ensure that he dies as he was meant to, since Retro-Mickey, who had also escape death, did die shortly after and returned to the future to fade away to rest in peace. The old man also tells of the Island of Time, where the Empress of Time first created the Sands. The Prince sets sail for the Island in an attempt to prevent the Sands from ever being created, an act he believes will appease the Dahaka. After a battle at sea with an enemy force led by a mysterious woman in black capsizes the Prince's ship, the Prince washes ashore unconsciously onto the Island of Time.

In the Time Compression close to the ending of "Kingdom Hearts: Moon Pass Time", Rinoa finds herself lost in a tunnel of time(similiar to Sailor Moon being lost at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts: Moon Pass Time), before she finds herself washed up on an island after storm and meets the Prince who also awakens.

He awakens and meets Rinoa who tells him that she is lost and wishes to find her lover; Squall. The two then decide to pair up and then chase the woman in black through the Empress of Time's fortress into a portal that transports the trio into the past. Both Rinoa and he Prince save a woman named Kaileena from being killed by the woman in black, whose name is Shahdee. Unable to grant the Prince an audience with the Empress of Time, who is busy preparing to create the Sands and also unable to help Rinoa return to her present to find Squall, Kaileena instead tells them how to unlock the door to the throne room in which the Empress resides. The Prince and Rinoa make their way through the fortress, utilizing the sand portals to travel back and forth between the past and present, and narrowly escape several encounters with the Dahaka, who they discover cannot pass through water. Rinoa and the Prince activates the mechanisms in the two towers of the fortress - the Garden Tower and the Mechanical Tower - that serve as locks to the door.

They return to the throne room only to discover that Kaileena is actually the Empress of Time herself, who has foreseen in the Timeline that the Prince will kill her, including the timeline that Rinoa is from the further past and who has decided to attempt to defy her fate, just as the Prince is doing. A battle ensues and the Prince proves victorious; he kills Kaileena and returns to the present, now attempting to help Rinoa to return to her past.

The Prince believes that he has changed his fate, but another encounter with the Dahaka forces him and Rinoa to realize that in killing Kaileena, he was, in essence, the one who created the Sands of Time, as the Sands were created from her remains. The Prince falls into despair while Rinoa cries, believing that she will never see Squall again and that the time-line is doomed, but then they find a glimmer of hope upon learning of a magical artifact called the Mask of the Wraith, which is said to transport the wearer into the past, allowing the wearer to alter his own Timeline. Rinoa, seeing this, travels back in time and with her sorceress powers, merges herself with her past-counterpart which would prevent her from being erased from existance while the Prince wastes no time in seeking out and donning the mask, which transforms him into the Sand Wraith and sends him back to the time when he first arrived on the Island of Time. Rinoa, now having merged with her pastself, travels with the Prince's pastslef while the real Prince formulates a plan to force Kaileena through a sand portal with him, transporting them both into the present, believing that if he kills her then, the Sands of Time will be created seven years after the events of Mickey's Memory Quest 0: The Sands of Time, meaning it will be impossible for the Prince to release them in Azad.

While still in the past, the Prince (as the Sand Wraith) ensures that the Dahaka takes and destroys his other self, who has just finished unlocking the door to the throne room, leaving the Sand Wraith the only Prince in that Timeline. This act loosens the Mask of the Wraith from the Prince's face and allows him to remove it and return to his normal form, and Rinoa, who had merged with her futureself, is relieved. The two go to the throne room and, despite the Prince's pleas to Kaileena, his battle with her begins as before. He forces her into the present with him and Rinoa.

Before their battle against Kaileena, the Dahaka appears trying to remove Kaileena from the timeline, The Prince tries to save her, and realizes that the Water Sword can damage the seemingly-invincible Dahaka. After fighting and defeating the beast, Rinoa, seeing that she can use her sorceress powers to time-travel, decides that, for the safety of the time-line, she will return to the Time-Compression, and erase her own memories of her adventures with the Prince who promises to keep her idenity a secret, as he did with Mickey seven years previous.

Rinoa then returns to her world and finds Squall, taking both herself and him back to their present, while in the real-time-lined future, the Prince and Kaileena sail to the Prince's home of Babylon with each other. During the journey he apparently ends up sleeping with Kaileena. However, a dream has entered the mind of the Prince, appearing to be a burning Babylon, with a gold crown rolling to the feet of a mysterious, shadowy figure that ominously claims: "All that is yours, is rightfully mine...and mine it will be." The old wise man's voice is heard, once again stating: "Your journey will not end well. You cannot change your fate. No man can."

Introducting the story of "Sailor KeyWars-The Two Thrones"-In "Sailor Guardians-The Ending Wars: The Two Thrones"(also known as "Sailor KeyWars: The two Thrones")", shortly after the events of "Kingdom Hearts: Warrior Within", the Prince and Kaileena return to Babylon. As the Prince's vessel nears the shores of the city, he removes the medallion from his chestplate and drops it into the sea. Upon returning to Babylon, he is horrified to find that the city is currently being ravaged by war. His ship is attacked and he and Kaileena are thrown overboard, with Kaileena taken prisoner after drifting ashore.

Meanwhile in the past, on her first night being a new guardien of the Realm of Light(after the events of Sailor Guardians: The Ending Wars), Sailor Passion hears a voice telling her to enter a future where it needs her help as the other two helpers were unable to keep on world in peace. She is then suddenly transported to the future and ends up unconscious on a shorelines of Babylon where she meets the Prince and agrees to help him rescue Kaileena.

The two try to rescue Kaileena, but ultimately, find his old enemy the Vizier once again alive and is held prisoner while the Vizier kills Kaileena with the Dagger of Time, unleashing the Sands of Time once more and taking them into the Dagger. The Vizier then impales himself with the Dagger, making himself immortal. The Prince is also affected, having a whip-like weapon known as a Daggertail embedded in his skin when the Sands infect the wound. However in the confusion of his transformation the Vizier drops the Dagger and the Prince manages to steal it and escape before he is totally infected by the Sands, with Sailor Passion having used reflect to protect herself before she follows her new companion.

Through mischance during their escape, Sailor Passion and the Prince find themselves cast into the sewers and carried to the outskirts of Babylon. As the two travel through the city once again to kill the Vizier, the Prince realizes that by taking Kaileena from the Island of Time, his adventures in Azad never happened, thus, he never killed the Vizier, and that his friend, Mickey who had died in the further future, never travelled through time either. He also finds that his infection by the Sands of Time have affected his mind.

He has essentially been split into two personalities: one which, for the most part, strives to do good, although is fueled by vengeance, and the Dark Prince (who is the enemy of Retro-Mickey and King Mickey in the two futures), manifested by an internal voice that speaks to the Prince. The Dark Prince is cold, cruel, arrogant, and sarcastic, and attempts to convince the Prince that they are the same person, and that the Prince should strive to serve only himself, using the Prince's vengeance as a catalyst for his other emotions. On many occasions, the Dark Prince seizes control of the Prince's body and the Prince is fully transformed into a kind of hybrid sand monster with abilities that allow the Prince to pass otherwise insurmountable obstacles, despite Sailor Passion trying to cure him but she is unable to.

While searching for the Vizier, Sailor Passion meets Charles "Chale" Criton who like her, has travelled to the future and she is shocked to discover that he is from the past of 3,000 years before the War. Chale agrees to help fight, but declines Sailor Passion's aid to help him return to his timeline. She and the Prince also encounter Farah, who does not remember him, and is surprised that the Prince knows her name. Despite this, the Prince and Farah begin to grow an entirely new romance together. The Prince eventually starts to ignore the Dark Prince, and begins to fight against the suffering of his people, which the Dark Prince had always spoken against. Seeing this makes Sailor Passion to realize that she too vaules the love and friendship within people's hearts, and not just light.

When Sailor Passion and the Prince finally confront the Vizier, the Vizier captures Farah and casts the Prince and Sailor Passion into an ancient well, where the long silent Dark Prince emerges once again and tries to take permanent control. The Prince desperately tries to resist the Dark Prince, driving slowly deeper into the well looking for an escape, but he slowly weakens. At the very bottom of the well the Prince finds his father's dead body and the Dark Prince mocks the Prince in another attempt at control, but instead the Prince accepts the consequences of what he has done, thus silencing the Dark Prince and regaining full control of himself, while Sailor Passion has a vision and is horrified that Chale will become the Dark Prince's new vessel, forcing him to travel into the future.

Armed with his father's sword, the Prince escapes the well with Sailor Passion, and once again confront the Vizier and kills him with a stab to the heart with the Dagger of Time. The Sands of Time released from the dead Vizier slowly takes the shape of Kaileena and she cleanses the Prince of his infection by the Sands of Time, and all his wounds. As the Prince leans down to reach for his father's crown, which the Vizier had worn, he is confronted by the Dark Prince, who draws the Prince into his mind, where the two struggle for control, ending with the Dark Prince perishing. The Prince then awakens in Farah's embrace. Sailor Passion, believing that the future is safe and understands that the war is far from over, magically returns to her present after the Prince and Farah promise to keep her idenity a secret, and begins her duty as a Keyblade Master.

As the two look over the land, Farah questions exactly how the Prince knew her name. He replies and retells his adventures to her. However, in a final scene, Chale, just before dying, is confronted by the Dark Prince's soul and posesses him, causing them both to enter the newly created Wasteland and sealed away until Mickey accidenty creates the Shadow Blot, thus, creating a dangerous Time-Paradox, and triggering the events of "Mickey's Memory Quest 2" and "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within".

* * *

Side Chapter of Sailor Moon Advent Children Trilogy:

In "Sailor Moon: Adventurers of Space", during the ending of "Sailor Moon: Advent Children" and before the events of "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within", after Sailor Moon and Cloud's revival after the deaths of Kadaj and his gang. Before the Sailor Team return to the present, though, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, the Sailor Scouts, Cloud and his group, and even Rufus Shinra and his four Turks, as well as the rest of the Sailor Team and the present Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith suck swallowed up and taken to the world of Gaia, where the present day Cloud and his group are merged with their pastselves, and the same result is set for Zack who was revived, and Aerith who's pastself is also revived.

Also taken to Gaia are Team Rocket trio Jessie, James and Meowth, and Sora's Nobody Roxas and Sora's replica Xion, Kairi's Nobody Namine are taken out of Sora and Kairi who both remain in human forms, and Axel is revived from the Realm of Darkness. The group all join together and arrive in Alexandria which is just crowning the new Queen Garnet who's mother died in the hands of the evil man named Kuja who seeks to overthrow his master Garland.

While in the Kingdom, Sailor Moon and her group meet a young girl named Aundara and her best friends, Susan and Gissle, as the trio are a group known as Team Destiny. Aundara knows the reason of the group's arrival in Gaia as well as knowing the dangers that Garland seeks to cause, with the aid of second in command BlackSmith who is the very sourch of the Sailor Team's 'imprisonment'. Just as Aundara was explaining the situation, Kuja attacks, but even though Garnet and her fellow summoner, Eiko, a six year old girl, summon the legendary Eidolon Alexander to destroy Bahamut, Garland takes control of the vessel the invincible and destroys Alexander as well as the Kingdom, but not before Team Destiny and the Sailor Team escape with all of the citizens of the Kingdom, while the protagonists of Final Fantasy IX also escape.

Five days later, Aundara, having used her strength to teleport everyone out of harms away, had fallen into a short comatose, then awakens and explains that she is a Princess from a distant world which was destroyed during the War against Chaos, and she was revived and lived on Earth, but when she was four years old, she was imprisoned by Garland and spend most of her life with Zidane, until she turned twelve and met Gissle and Susan who were also both imprisoned, but had become Aundara's best friends.

She also explains that Garland's goal is to orchestrate the process of assimilating Terra into Gaia, as the Terran world was dying. Garland created Genomes—intelligent, sentient beings who lack souls—to become future vessels for the souls of the Terrans. The Iifa Tree's existence, the phenomenon of Mist, the eidolon's destruction, and even Kuja and Zidane's true purpose of existence, were part of the process. However, Garland now plans to merge Terra and Kingdom Hearts with all other worlds in the Mystical Realm and the Realm of Light so that the Terran world would be the 'Immortal world' which will be the true world for all life for eternity.

Not willing to allow Garland or Kuja destroy the worlds, the group travel from Gaia to other worlds in the Mystical Realm via Dimensional-Travel within the Mystical Realm to reach Terra and stop Garland. As the group all journey, Sailor Moon learns that the Moon Kingdom shares a distant connection to Aundara's world, and she and Aundara both share a connection with Kairi who is the Princess of Heart.

Solving problems in other worlds, the group learn that once Garland and Kuja are defeated and BlackSmith is killed, the Sailor Team and their allies will return to the point of when their adventure began before they were imprisoned, and their memories of their experience in this adventure will be erased. Though saddened that they won't remember, Sailor Moon and her allies agree to continue on, and Aundara and her two friends will remember for them, since the three of them have been in Gaia longer, though they too will finally be free.

They then discover that Kuja has killed Garland and destroyed Terra, though while Garland guided Zidane and his group to stop Kuja, Garland is revived by BlackSmith in a dark aged world, where they had taken Namine hostage in Garland's plan to kill Aundara, Sailor Moon and Kairi to prevent light from returning.

With the voices and mental strengths from their friends, Sailor Moon and Aundara combine their powers to kill Garland and BlackSmith who both merged to become "Nortulous", a being of Discord and Death. With Nortulous destroyed and the Mystical Realm and the Realm of Light saved, Aundara, Gissle and Susan depart to Earth, while Sailor Moon and her group, after sharing goodbyes to Team Destiny who promise that they will meet again someday, return to their rightful places and time in both Past and Present of the Advent Children Trilogy.

In the secret episode-epilogue, after the events of Sailor Moon Dream Drop Distance, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora, Riku and Mickey have met Tiffenie, her sister Luna, Kristan and Amelia, while Aundara, Gissle and Susan watch on, hinting that Team Destiny may aid the Sailor Team and their allies to defeat Master Xehanort once and for all.

In the Prequel to this story, "Final Fantasy-Rise of Destiny", set before the events of "Sailor Moon: Adventurers of Space", tells the background and previous adventures of Team Destiny, leadered by Sailor SolarShine(Aundara), Sailor SunShine(Susan) and Sailor AuraShine(Gissle), as once having met up together, take on the tasks of solving problems in many worlds taken away from the Realm of Light into the Mystical Realm.

While they take on this quest and accepting their fates, Team Destiny aid several warriors against enemies such as the Dark-Emperor, the Cloud of Darkness, Zemus, Exdeath, Kefka, Kuja, the Shadow Lord, the imprisoned Phantom Blot(who was sealed away by Mickey Mouse in "Mickey the Keyblade Apprentince"), and Yayne, who leads the group of villians, while the three protagonists ally with Firion, the Onion Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Terra Bradford and Vaan to fight against each villain in each world in hopes in restoring peace to the Mystical Realm and avoid causing the Realm of Light making contact.

While having managed to send some Disney worlds(Tangled, the Princess and the Frog, Mulan, the Lion King, the Emperor's new Groove and Robin Hood) back into the Realm of Light, Aundara and her friends learn that Kuja has returned to Gaia to begin his plans, and the Kefka is actually the true leader of the group, his intentions to destroy everything to return them to non-existance.

Team Destiny and Terra then go and fight and defeat Kefka while the rest of the Warriors of Light defeat the rest of the villains, before they go into the final battle against Kefka and Exdeath who merged together to destroy everything, but the two are destroyed themselves, which unforunately, allows Garland to create BlackSmith and, seeing the events of the Sailor Moon series, begins to imprison the Sailor Team and their allies, forcing Aundara and her two friends to take part, which the story ends leading to "Sailor Moon: Adventurers of Space".

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**The Continnum is now on hold until the release of Kingdom Hearts 3. I'd put in "Kingdom Hearts-Ocurina of Time" and "Kingdom Hearts-Twilight Princess", but those storylines aren't that important at the moment, and another important part of the Continuum is also on hold until the main storyline is finished. But I can give you a hint on future new characters introduced to the next season of Sailor Moon-Tiffenie(Sailor MagicDust), Luna(Sailor Luna, and not Sailor Moon's cat, but somehow closely connected), Amelie(Sailor Passionate who shares a strong resemblence to Sailor Passion), and Kristen(Sailor Ultra) and will be Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Mickey, Sora and Riku's travelling companions, and that the title of season 14 is "Sailor Moon X(Chi)". Corny, I know, but I can't think of a better name.**

**For one thing, I'm not adding Marvel, Star Wars or Pixar into the series, because to me, they don't mix in very well.**

**Now please do remember that I don't own any of the original characters, only the OCs and the idea of the stories coming together as one, and some new storylines. I'm still dethering on adding Bravely Default to the storyline or not.**

**Okay, now that's done, I shall try and do some serious brain storming for future one-shot series outside of my Continuum. And to Copper Moon, I hope you don't mind that I'm burrowing Aven and Haruto, since they're cool characters, and to GunRomance, thanks for the names for the Before Crisis characters, I hope you don't mind that I burrow them as well.  
**

**Remember, I only own my OCs, the rest of them belong to rightful owners, and once Kingdom Hearts 3 comes out, the Continuum will continue, because I have several ideas, but they have to be on hold until KH3 is out.**

**Please review as always.**

**Sorry, but I had to take it down since I noticed so many mistakes. It's back now!**


End file.
